


His Assistant

by Deansimpallagrl, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Jensen runs a .com company and needs an assistant.  He is smitten by Jared at first site.  Jared is hot for his boss but can they pull off an office romance?





	1. The interview

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WinchestersShorty1980FL for being my co-creator on this. Also thanks to Jerzcaligrl for betaing this for us!

Jared stands in front of a huge ten-story building. He is there for an interview at Ackles.com, a computer company dealing with selling custom software. He is meeting with one Danneel Harris, head of HR who hires people to work for Mr. Jensen Ackles. He looks down at the paper in his hand then back up to the building.

“Just breathe Jared,” he says to himself, before taking a step forward and into the building. 

Jared walks in and sees two security guards sitting behind some tables. The floor to ceiling windows make the sunlight fill the room. The white gleaming tile and silver accents on everything make it seem to sparkle. Walking over, he lets them know that he is here for an interview with Ms. Harris, and they tell him where to go.

“Seventh floor, when you get off the elevator you make a left and go down that hall and it’s the fourth door on your right, you will see her secretary there.” The bigger one with a buzz cut tells Jared.

“Thanks guys.” Jared smiles and heads towards the elevators.

He rides up to the seventh floor wringing his hands together, nervous that he won’t do well. He has been in New York for six months now, living with his best friend Chad, and going to night school majoring in business. Chad, also his roommate, is a photographer for one of the modeling agencies, and for at least 3 months has been bringing a few of the models home. He doesn’t partake because he doesn’t play for that team, but he enjoys meeting the girls that come and go.

The elevator dings, signaling the seventh floor, and he cautiously steps off and turns left. He gets to the door that reads Human Resources and opens it. He first sees a young brunette sitting at the desk. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and the dark hair still looks neat. Her thin black rimmed glasses make her appear softer and more librarian than secretary. Her brilliant smile makes Jared feel a little more comfortable.

“Hi, may I help you?” Her voice is soft.

“Yes, I have an interview with Ms. Harris for the personal assistant position.” Jared smiles nervously.

“Ah yes, Mr. Padalecki, just have a seat and she will be with you in a moment.” She points to the chairs and picks up her phone. Speaking softly she nods.

Jared sits down and his right knee starts bouncing. He is so nervous, this is his first interview since graduating college, but he has another one set up for tomorrow at another dot com company. He grabs his knee to make it stop, smiling at the young woman. The door opens and a tall red-head in a white blouse, black skirt, and matching high heels comes out holding a clipboard. 

“Mr. Padalecki?” She gives him a confident smile. Jared stands and follows her into the office. 

“I’m Danneel, head of Human Resources and I have been looking over your resume.” She gestures to the chair opposite her desk and sits. Jared follows suit and adjusts his large frame in the dainty office chair.

“Mr. Padalecki, I see here you’re 22, you graduated from one of the local community colleges, and have been living in New York for six months.” She looks at the clipboard and then back up. “I see you worked a couple of jobs here and there, none in the field of business. Can I ask why?” She leans back, crossing her legs and watching his face.

“There weren't any jobs out there that were a fit for what I wanted. I worked other jobs until this job came to my attention. , I have another interview at another dot com company in two days.” Jared’s knee starts bouncing again as she smiles..

“Okay great, so I see some of your qualifications here. You graduated at the top of your class. You even have a letter of recommendation from a professor? I don’t see many of those. You were an assistant before I see. All of this looks wonderful.” She puts down the clipboard and starts to say more when her phone rings.

“Yes, Gen?” She frowns, then stands up quickly looking at the door and smoothing her skirt..

Jared nods to himself as he thinks that must be the receptionist's name. He will have to remember that if he gets this job. She is the gateway to Ms Harris.

“Oh great Gen, send him him.” She hangs up the phone and steps around the desk towards the door..

“Well, looks like you will get to meet Mr. Ackles now.” She smiles sweetly at Jared as the door opens..

Jared stands as the door opens, and he has to hold on to the chair as his knees buckle. He is stunned by the person that walked through the door.

“Hey, you must be Mr. Padalecki, I’m Mr. Ackles.” Jensen holds out his hand and grins..

Jensen Ackles is 35, 6’1 with short brown hair and crystal green eyes. His perfect face shows a spattering of freckles everywhere, He is wearing a grey three-piece suit with brown dress shoes. He smells like a wooded meadow all fresh and piney.

“Hello Mr. Ackles, nice to meet you Sir.” Jared finally manages to say after finding his voice.

“Please call me Jensen.” He shakes Jared’s hand firmly and warmly.

“Yes sir. Uh I mean..Jensen.” Jared is dazed and still not releasing Jensen’s hand. He finally lets go and blushes a little.

“Mr. Padalecki, thank you so much for coming in, We will call you when we make a decision.” Danneel takes his elbow and gently leads him from the room. She has seen this look before and if she doesn’t help, he will gape at Jensen all day. .

“Thank you Ms. Harris.” Jared shakes her hand before numbly walking from her office.

He walks to the elevators and pushes the down button, his brain on autopilot. Jared turns and sees Jensen watching him, with Danneel coming up behind him. He sheepishly grins and his dimples are on display. Jensen feels his heart skip a beat when he notices the dimples. The doors open and Jared walks inside his heart pounding as the doors close he watches Jensen still staring at him and his breath hitches. He leans back against the wall and lets out a shaky breath. 

“I want you to hire him.” Jensen looks back at Danneel watching her reaction.

“He mentioned he has an interview and I think it’s with Pellegrino. They are in need of an assistant too. He doesn’t have much experience, but he is smart and not bad to look at.” Her amused grin at her bosses reaction means she knows why he wants to hire this young man.

“I have to have him.” Jensen doesn’t know what makes him so sure but Jared is something special. 

“Sir, he will be a great fit but are you sure you want to mix business with pleasure?” Danneel knows she is walking a thin line, but watching Jensen get hurt isn’t something she wants to do again. He is a great boss and a longtime friend..

“Dani, we will cross that bridge when we get there. We aren’t even sure if he is single. I can take care of myself and if we do go down that road the choice is up to him. I am the boss after all and I make the rules.” Jensen walks away with his usual confidence, but he knows in his heart that this is going to be something life changing and scary..

“Very good sir.” Danneel shakes her head as she heads for her office. She hopes he is right.

Jared comes off the elevator and briskly walks past the guards making it outside. He sits on a nearby bench to catch his breath, “What just happened?” he feels light headed. Jared can’t think straight. Images of Jensen’s face keeps flashing in his memory. Those plump lips and the freckles everywhere. He takes a few moments before making his legs work and going to find his car in the garage.

After getting home Jared checks the mail. There’s a letter from his mom, a photography magazine and a Playboy for Chad. He rolls his eyes as he tucks them under his arm and heads upstairs. He opens the door and lays the magazines on the table and as he walks to his room a woman wearing just a shirt comes out of Chad’s room almost running into him.

“ I am so sorry, hey, I didn’t know Chad had a roommate.” the young blond grins. 

“Yep, hi, I’m Jared.” He extends his hand and gives her a smile.

The young blond shakes it with a grin looking over Jared with hungry eyes.. Chad comes out a moment later.

“Hey Jay, you’re home, this is Alonia, she was one of the models from the shoot this morning.” Chad waggles his eyebrows at Jared over her head.

“I gathered that, you have two magazines on the table, I’ll be in my room.” Jared turns and rolls his eyes once again on his way to his room.

Jared is sitting on his bed opening the letter when his phone rings. 

“Hello?” Jared didn’t recognize the number.

“Can I speak to Mr. Padalecki?” That voice sounds familiar.

“Yes, this is he.” Jared’s heart starts beating faster. Could it be Ms. Harris?

“Hi Jared, this is Danneel Harris, from Ackles.com. You had an interview with us earlier. I’m calling to let you know you have the job. Can you start tomorrow at 8am?” she says.

“Yes I can Ms. Harris.Thank you so much! ” Jared is so excited he stands up, letting the letter fall to the floor.

“Just come to my office and we will go from there. See you tomorrow.” Ms. Harris hangs up.

Jared hangs up and lets out an excited screech. Chad comes running in with a bat, looking around the room.

Jared grabs Chad and picks him up in a bear hug laughing, “Dude i’m fine, I just got offered the job at Ackles.com.”

Chad wiggles out of his arms with flushed cheeks. He puts down the bat and hugs Jared.  
“We should celebrate!” Chad grabs Alonia who trailed in behind him and spins her around as she giggles.

“Let’s see how my first day is before we do that. I have to be there at 8am and I don’t want to go in with a hangover. I have to look good.Jensen Ackles is so hot!” Jared is so excited he is running for his closet to search for the perfect outfit.

“Jared dude, you can’t hit that, he’s going to be your boss.” Chad shakes his head and chuckles.

“I can find him hot if I want to. It isn’t against the law.” Jared sighs, he knows that. Plus he really isn’t sure Jensen is gay but a man can dream. 

“Whatever man, I’m hungry let's order in.”Chad turns to leave, bat in hand with his arm around Alonia. 

Jared picks up his mom’s letter and tries to read it but he can’t concentrate on it. His mind is occupied with possible outfits for his first day. He spends an hour looking through his closet and finally settling on a blue casual suit with a black button up shirt and no tie. The blue will make his eyes pop and no tie is bold and lets him have a button undone for air flow. He is a guy who sweats a lot and a tie would be smothering. After picking out his clothes he heads to the kitchen to the wonderful smell of his favorite Chinese food. After a nice meal and some laughs with Chad he heads for bed early wanting to be ready for his first day. His dreams are filled with emerald eyes and freckles on golden skin. 

*  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jared rolls over and sleepily looks at the clock. It's six am. He groans as he sits up and stretches. He shakes his head and rolls out of bed. Pulling on a robe, he yawns as he heads toward the kitchen. He can smell the coffee as he gets closer. 

“Sleep well?” Chad grins as he sips his coffee.

Jared nods as he shuffles to the cabinet to grab a coffee cup. His mind is trying to wake up as he pours the coffee. 

“So first day, are you nervous?” Chad watches Jared fumbling around and chuckles.

“A little, but I think today is just getting a tour and finding my way around the building, I seriously doubt I will be seeing Jensen today. I mean Mr. Ackles.” Jared’s heart is pounding as he pictures Jensen’s grin.

He looks at the clock on the microwave and downs the rest of his coffee. Putting the cup in the sink he goes to take a shower. After his normal routine and a little extra time on his hair he gets dressed and looks in the mirror. He looks good and he hopes that confidence will carry him through his day. He hurries out saying bye over his shoulder to Chad as he heads to work. This early he can miss most of the traffic. He refuses to be late on his first day. 

Jared arrives at Gen’s desk ten minutes early. He is glad he had extra time because getting an elevator in the busy lobby took a while. Gen grins at Jared.

“Nice suit Mr. Padalecki. Ms. Harris is still getting your paperwork ready but she will be out to get you started soon. I am glad to see you back. You looked so nervous yesterday. This is a great place to work.” Her phone rings and Jared sits down, feeling better. 

Gen seems nice and he hopes that his other co-workers will be too. Jared looks around the room and it is smaller than he remembers. He was so nervous yesterday he didn’t bother taking in the room. It is a neutral tan with rich gray carpeting. It has minimal art on the walls but the stuff he sees is landscapes of mountains and some cowboys riding horses. That makes Jared smile . He is a Texas boy at heart and that makes him feel good. Jared’s head turns as Ms. Harris’s door opens and she comes out in a grey and white pants suit. Her red hair is braided down her back. 

“Good to see you Mr. Padalecki. We have a few things to go over.” Jared goes in her office and they go through the boring process of paperwork. It goes smoothly and by the end Danneel is laughing at Jared’s silly dad jokes. They are relaxed and when they head out for a tour of the building Jared feels at ease and like he belongs there.

Danneel takes him to Jensen’s office and shows him his desk.

“Alright Jared, this is where the magic happens. Let’s get you logged in and then I will get Gen to come down and help you navigate through the basics. Jensen isn’t going to be in until 1pm today due to travel. He will meet with you as soon as he gets in so you guys can get on the same page.” 

Jared lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He has some time to settle in before seeing Jensen again. Once Danneel gets him logged into the computer she heads off to get Gen. He takes a moment to search through the drawers in the desk to see what he has or might need. By the time Gen walks in, he has his new desk organized like he likes things.

“Hey Mr. Padalecki. Let’s dig in to your day to day stuff.” She pulls up a chair and sits down. Her blue flowered dress is flowing and cute. 

“Call me Jared. It feels so stuffy using full names.” Jared’s dimples are back and he sees a blush form on her cheeks as her brown eyes look him over.

“Ok Jared, call me Gen. You can ask me about anything. Just consider me your mentor. We are the only assistants. Most everyone else are programmers or in sales. You will deal mostly with Mr. Ackles. Let’s get started with the Calendar that will be your best friend.” Her grin is contagious and Jared feels at ease. 

They work together for a while and she keeps brushing her knee up against him. Jared ignores it at first until she leans to show him something and brushes her chest against his arm. He hopes he is wrong but it seems like she might be interested in him. He is not sure if he should bring up the fact that he is gay, or just let it go for a while and see where this goes. 

“That is about all you need for now. Just let me know if you have any questions. My extension is on the sticky note next to your phone. You should probably take your lunch now so that you are ready for Mr. Ackles when he gets in. You will do great Jared.” Gen stands putting the chair back across from his desk and gives him a sweet smile as she heads back towards her office. 

Jared watches her go and decides to let it go. He doesn’t want to assume anything yet and on his first day he needs to make good impressions. Jared looks at his watch and decides she is right. He didn’t bring his lunch because he wasn’t sure when he would get one. He remembers a coffee shop nearby that might have some light food. He doesn’t want to go far or get too full because his stomach is still fluttery with nerves. He turns off his computer and heads out to the coffee shop. 

After a short and very yummy lunch he heads back to his desk. He doesn’t see many people and takes a moment to go to the men’s room. He is in the stall when he hears the door open and a voice that stops his heart.

“No Steve, I am not getting in over my head. You act like I am a huge baby. Enough. I’m back at work and I need to get to my office. Trust me, he does not have any idea how hot he is. Whatever, see ya later man.” Jensen goes into the stall next to Jared and that is when Jared realizes this is the time to get out. He flushes and washes his hands quickly barely making it out the door before he hears the flush from Jensen’s stall.

Jared just wants to make it to his desk and look like he is ready for Jensen. He knows he has a call with his CIO Misha at 1:30 so they don’t have a whole lot of time if they need to prepare. He gets a moment to turn on his computer and get his pad and pen ready when Jensen walks into the room.

He is in a black suit with a white shirt. The fit of the suit jacket is tailored for sure like a second skin. His tie is a forest green and it makes his eyes almost glow. His belt is black leather with a gold buckle. He looks perfect. Jared realizes he is staring and that his mouth is open. Jensen’s eyes crinkle in amusement as he watches Jared try and pull himself together.

“Good afternoon Mr. Ackles. What do you need me to do first?” Jared is hoping he covered the fact his heart stopped for a few seconds. Jensen is so amazingly beautiful Jared doesn’t know if he can do this job and not have a hard on every day. 

“Good afternoon Jared. I just need you to come into my office and chat with me for a bit. I like your suit, and no tie is a good choice.” Jensen turns and heads for his office door and Jared almost sits back down in his chair. The tight, hot butt on his boss is just breathtaking. He follows Jensen in and gasps as he sees the room.

It isn’t a cozy room. The carpet is a deep burgundy color and the walls are a creamy eggshell color. The desk is a dark cherry wood and gleaming. The chair behind his desk is high backed in black leather. The desk is cleared of clutter and neat as a pin. There is a bookshelf behind his desk that is cherry too, and filled with books. Most of them are computer programming and reference manuals. The last shelf Jared can see is regular books and some of his favorite fantasy books. He smiles, then sees Jensen following his eyes.

“Are you a Tolkien fan too Jared?” Jensen takes off his suit jacket and closes his door, hanging up the jacket on a hanger on the back of the door.

“Yes Sir. His are some of my favorite books.” Jared’s voice almost squeaks at the end because the tailored pants covering Jensen’s butt are hugging every curve. Jared uses every gross image in his head to stop his partial hard on from becoming visible.

“I get so immersed in the worlds he creates I almost forget about my problems.” Jensen almost looks sad as he sits down behind his desk. Then the sunshine of his smile returns and Jared almost thinks it was his imagination.

“Sit Jared, please. I promise I don’t bite.” Jensen’s grin says otherwise and Jared wishes he could ask. Jared sits in the chair, crossing his legs to hide the partial wood that isn’t going away.

Jared is blushing, but his dimples make it look so cute. He looks at his shoes for a moment composing himself.

“Alright Jared, I trust Gen and Danneel got you prepared for today?” Jensen watches the cute blush and the dimples, and is having trouble focusing himself. Jared is breathtaking in the suit with an open shirt. A few chest hairs are peeking over the shirt, and beads of sweat that make Jensen imagine licking them off. 

“Yes Sir they did. I looked over your calendar and you have the 1:30 call with Misha and then a meeting with the board at 4:00.” Jared switches over into professional mode and his demeanor changes. He feels confident and less off balance.

“Jared, my name is Jensen. I like my name so please use it. If we are in public or a meeting Sir is the right choice. I watch my calendar too so you don’t have to tell me unless I ask. I want you to book my flights and get my phone calls. I need you to organize my schedule and get me the occasional lunch. Does that sound good to you?” Jensen leans back in his chair watching Jared as he processes the information and writes on his notepad. He is sporting partial wood himself, but he had tried to help that out before he got here. He dreamed of those beautiful hazel eyes all night. 

“Got it Jensen. Do you need me to take notes during your meetings or calls?” Jared can feel the heat of Jensen’s stare and it is like sunshine. He needs it.

“Yes on meetings but calls are not necessary unless I tell you. I also dictate some letters and contracts. Today I just need you to get organized and look over some of my mail that has gotten stacked up. Do you have any questions?” Jensen likes the confidence Jared shows when he goes into business mode. This is going to be interesting.

“No, I think I understand. I will head out to get started on the mail.” Jared stands and turns to leave when his foot catches on the corner of Jensen’s desk and he falls.

Jensen is up in seconds and almost catches him. Jared’s knee hit the desk and he grunts as he rolls onto his back against the carpet. Why did he have to be clumsy his first day. Jared wants to smack his forehead when he feels a hand on his knee. He can’t control his bodies reaction and his dick is hard as a rock at the warm feel of Jensen massaging his knee.

“Jared are you okay?” Jensen’s hands move from the knee checking his head and hands. His face is pinched and worried.

“Yeah, just my moose legs don’t work right all the time.” Jared’s pride is what is hurting, but he needs to get up and hide his interest in Jensen.

Jensen smiles and stands, helping Jared to his feet.

“Glad to hear your nickname. I didn’t want to guess. Are you sure you don’t need some ice for your knee?” Jensen just wants an excuse to touch Jared all over again. This guy is so hot, but needs to be off limits.

“Thank you Jensen, but this happens more than I’d like to admit.” Jared is blushing again, but he makes a hasty retreat to his office and digs into the work he needs to be concentrating on.

Jensen watches Jared walk out and he can’t help but grin. Jared is so hot and he acts like an overgrown, eager puppy. His ass was pretty hot walking out the door and the dimples are to die for. He made a good decision hiring him. Jared is smart and not just a pretty face. Jensen will have to come up with a lot more things for him to do. He wants to see him in his office more often. Jensen shakes his head, shedding the thoughts of Jared to sit down and look at his notes for his upcoming meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week went by without another clumsy move from Jared and he was getting into the swing of things. He was getting into a routine of coming in and saying hello to everyone on the way to his office. He brewed coffee and got himself organized for the day. Jared liked to get in before Jensen so he had an hour or so of time to prep everything and get ready for the tension he feels when his boss is around. Jensen was so hot that being around him was making it difficult to concentrate. Jared could do most of his job without being in direct contact with Jensen so that was easy. The hard part came when he had to take notes. It was uncomfortable to take notes and concentrate while not staring at the hottest guy on earth. Jared did a lot of blushing, but he made it through. 

When Friday rolled around he was relieved. Jensen was out of town for the weekend so he just had a day of catch up on paperwork and scheduling. It was very relaxing until Gen came down to visit.

“Hey Jared, how was your first week?” Gen is in jeans and a flowery blouse, her hair in a ponytail.

“Pretty good thanks. I like my job so far and I am settling in.” Jared smiles at her flashing his dimples, and she blushes.

Gen comes over and sits next to him, her leg brushing up against his. She leans over as if to start a conversation, but her arms are pushing her boobs up so that he can see down her shirt. Jared sits back frowning and Gen looks away.

“Ok, I will just say it. You are hot and I wanted to know if you would like to go out for a drink after work?” Gen puts on a pouty look and watches his face.

“I am flattered, but I don’t date women. I don’t want to be rude, but I am into guys only. Thank you for the compliment though.” Jared uses his sweet smile, but inside he is sighing. If this costs him his job he will not be happy, but he can’t lie to this woman.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect that. Just don’t tell Danneel. They are strict about sexual harassment.” Gen is moving away while blushing and stuttering.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t say anything. I usually try and let people know if they look interested in me. I was so focused on learning my job that I guess I didn’t notice. Do they look down on office romances?” Jared decides to just ask since they are already on uncomfortable topics.

“Well, they had a problem before with that and they don’t like it. I think if you were honest and asked first they might allow it. My guess is if it isn’t a power issue of management to underline, it might be ok. Were you interested in someone?” Gen smiles, hoping to get some gossip.

“No not really. Just curious since you only mentioned harassment and not workplace romance.” Jared didn’t want to tell her he liked Jensen because he likes this job. Hopefully she will just spread around that he is gay so other women don’t start in on him.

“Ok well, sorry to be a pest. I hope you have a great weekend!” Gen is trying to scurry from the room so she can pass it around that the hot new guy is gay.

“You have a good one too Gen.” Jared yells after her when she scoots down the hall. Now that should be all around the place by Monday. Jared chuckles to himself. If only he could find out if Jensen is single and or gay, he would be happy. Shaking off his thoughts he gets back to his work so he can get home and relax.

Jared gets home after Friday afternoon traffic and collapses on the couch with a groan. He hates commuting. He is relaxing when he hears footsteps.

“Oh looky here. Another hot stud around this place.” A sultry female voice is nearby and Jared cracks an eye open.

“Hey, I’m the gay roomate Jared.” He smiles and watches her face as she grins bigger.

“Nice! I’m the sexaholic model for the weekend, Rachel Miner .” She holds out her hand and they shake hands.

“Good to meet you.” Jared likes it when they are straightforward. It is easier to deal with people who tell the truth.

Chad comes into the room and pinches her butt. Squealing, she smacks him on the shoulder and laughs.

“Hey Jay, how was your first week? Did you hit on the boss yet?” Chad sits on the couch and Rachel perches on his knee.

“It was pretty good. The job isn’t too hard, but my boss makes me hot under the collar.” Jared grins and fans himself.

“Funny, but be careful with the boss thing. That can bite you in the ass.” Chad is looking at Rachel like she is lunch and Jared rolls his eyes.

“I know what I’m doing, but I think you two need a room so I can relax without nudity involved.” Jared closes his eyes again and leans back against the couch.

“Suit yourself roomie.” Chad picks up Rachel and she giggles as they head down the hallway.

Jared spends the weekend lounging around, talking to his friends on the phone, and hanging out with Chad. Rachel is there the whole weekend but she is funny and Jared doesn’t mind her as much as the others. When Sunday night rolls around Jared is a mixture of excited and tense. He loves being around Jensen, but it is also getting hard to control his body's reactions to him. Jared falls asleep after jerking off to his mind's pictures of Jensen and his possibly, probably large cock.

The second week was good, but every time he went into Jensen's office Jared could feel his eyes looking him over. From the moment he enters the room until he sits down with his notepad and pencil, he feels like he is on display. Jensen seemed to delight in making Jared uncomfortable. He would walk around the room as he had Jared taking notes. He would come by every few minutes and trail a hand along Jared’s shoulders for a moment. Sometimes he would brush his hip against Jared’s arm. It seemed like an accident at first until Jared looked up and saw Jensen’s eyes. He could tell Jensen was messing with him, and Jared couldn’t help but have a physical reaction to all of the touches. He was struggling with it by the end of the week and he had to take a little extra time in the bathroom to jerk off so he could relieve the pressure. The past weekend was more of an exercise in trying to keep Jensen off his mind. This was his boss, there is no way he can get involved with him. Jensen seems to be working hard to keep him off balance, but does he know yet he is gay? Is this a way to test him? Jared decides to watch and wait.

Jensen has Danneel in his office to go over who they need to hire for software development. He decided to do this one after hours because he didn’t want Jared within hearing of this conversation.

“Ok Dani, did Gen get the information on him?” Jensen is nervously tapping his pen against his leg.

“Yes he is gay. She made an obvious move and he didn’t respond so she asked him out. He admitted it, but the funny thing was that he asked the policy on workplace romance.” Danneel watches Jensen’s frown as he digested the news.

“Who could he be hot for after such a short time here?” Jensen is picturing all the men in the office and he just doesn’t know Jared well enough to make a guess.

“Are you kidding me?! It’s you, ya big dummy! Who else does he come in contact with so much?” Danneel rolls her eyes at Jensen’s jealousy. 

“Don’t call me that and you can’t be sure. I will need to test him out and see if he responds to me.” Jensen gets that faraway planning look.

“Alright Don Juan, but remember you are his boss. Don’t cross a line we can’t come back from.” Danneel sees Jensen nod, but his mind isn’t there. She sighs and gets up to head for home. He won’t come back for a while and she has a family to spend time with.

Jared is determined that this week he will be stronger than his body’s weakness. He can do his job without drooling or popping a boner like a teenager.

During the first meeting that Jared had to take notes, he knew he was in trouble. He could keep from getting hard for the first few brushes, then after that his body was yearning for the touches. It would react immediately from the first touch. He would get only half hard most of the time and it wasn’t too visible. But after a while of being conditioned to it, he was fully hard after a few touches. It was very difficult to sit still. He could hide it most of the time with his notepad, but then Jensen started to ask him to help him do something or try to get him to stand up after he was achingly hard. 

The first time Jensen noticed Jared’s hard on he raised an eyebrow and shook his head, but didn’t mention it. By the end of the week, as Jared watched Jensen he realized this was all on purpose. He wanted to see Jared get hard and squirm. That seem strange to Jared. Why would anyone want all of that build up with no happy ending. 

Jared wanted to confront him, but was afraid what would happen with his job. He liked it here and the salary was pretty good too. He needed a steady job and being with Jensen every day was a bonus. The more time he spends with him, the more he enjoys him. He is a good boss but tries to look more ruthless than he is to most of his workers.

By the time a month on the job rolled around Jared was almost used to being half hard all day. Then, like magic Jensen stopped doing all the strange touching and brushing against him. They suddenly had a normal relationship. It was so confusing to Jared. He kept expecting the same thing to happen, but it was all normal. After the end of that week he sat down with Chad on that Friday night.

“Dude, I am so confused.” Jared is sitting on the couch in his sweatpants and college t shirt, his head in his hands. 

“What’s up?” Chad is for once alone so Jared takes advantage and talks to his friend.

“My boss is driving me crazy. For weeks he has been touching me and watching me. I feel like a piece of meat sometimes. He even raised an eyebrow once or twice when he saw my boners. He never says anything about it. Now this whole week he has been treating me like any other employee. Am I imagining things?” Jared just can’t make any sense out of it.

“I think you're overthinking it Jay. Maybe he just is a handsy guy, then decided to stop to be more like a normal boss. Maybe someone else told him to back off?” Chad is not sure why Jared is upset about this. If Chad got to have a hot boss that touched him he would be very happy. 

“Maybe. I do enjoy being around him and the touching isn’t bad, it's just confusing.” Jared doesn’t want to think about work so he just lets the TV show they are watching take his mind off of things for a night.

The next week was a roller coaster for Jared. He was up to his eyeballs in work. Jensen didn’t need him most of the time, but when he did he would come out to Jared’s desk and stand right behind him. The heat from his body and his tie brushing against Jared’s cheek almost drove him crazy. He had such a major hard on that he had to sneak into the bathroom and rub one out before he could get back to work.

One night Jensen asked him to stay late for a special project that is coming up. Jared doesn’t mind overtime, but the atmosphere with Jensen seemed different. Jensen seemed tense and restless. Jared ignored it for a while, but the whole vibe was making him feel on edge. As the evening goes on Jared feels like it is time to confront Jensen after he brushes past again with his hip. Jared stands up, taking a breath to say something and Jensen strides up to him, grabbing his arm and walking him to the nearest wall. He holds Jared up against it with his body. Jared doesn’t know what to do or say. This is very unexpected. Jensen holds him against the wall, eyes blazing, and Jared softly gasps. 

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice is barely over a whisper, but Jensen’s eyes flash open and he steps back. How could he be so bold. This is his assistant. He has to back off. He steps back and walks to his desk. 

“I think it’s time to call it a night. See you Monday.” Jensen looks through papers as Jared stares.

Jared walks to the door and out, closing it and putting his head against it. He breathes deeply for a minute, then gets his stuff and leaves. This was a weird night and he needs to think about this at home over a beer. Or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared is unable to sleep Friday night. He is trying to work out what is going on with Jensen. Jared doesn’t know why. Every move Jensen made toward Jared so far seemed to be leading to something more. But when he started to finally make his move, he always stopped himself. Jared feels like a yo-yo. He came into this job drooling over his boss, but now he is feeling sexually frustrated.

Chad was busy tonight. He had taken out the model of the week, and for once they were staying over at her place. Jared has no one to talk to about Jensen. Should Jared make the first move? If he does, will it get him fired? He likes his job. He feels useful and it’s a steady paycheck. His phone goes off and it’s his mom. Jared rolls his eyes and picks up the phone.

“Hey Mom.” Jared puts on a happy voice.

“Don’t hey Mom me Jared. I know that voice. I have Mom senses and they are tingling. Talk to me.” Jared’s mom Sherri has always known him best. He knows she will bug him until he tells her what's troubling him.

“Fine. I told you I started a new job and it’s going well. But, my boss is acting weird.” Jared is trying to figure out how to tell her without mentioning sex.

“Weird?” Sherri sounds skeptical.

“He keeps brushing past me when I’m in his office, and he stares at me a lot.” Jared starts biting his nails knowing what’s coming next.

“Okay, he sounds like maybe he is just enjoying the view?” Sherri isn’t fazed that Jared is gay. She has known since he was a toddler.

“Thanks Mom. I think you might be right, but tonight he had me stay late and kind of made a move on me. Then he suddenly stopped.” Jared is still seeing Jensen’s eyes as he backed him up against the wall. He thought he was going to get fucked.

“Oh, so it sounds like he might have some restraint then.” Sherri sounds impressed.

“I guess so.” Jared can’t help but think he just isn’t as good looking as his mom thinks he is.

“Stop that stinkin' thinkin' right there mister! You are attractive. I think maybe he would rather not scare you away. Everyone seems to be suing each other these days.” Sherri sounds thoughtful.

“I would never do that. I think he is so freaking hot.” Jared still can’t make sense of this.

“Okay, so why haven’t you made a move back?” Sherri sounds amused.

“Mom, it’s not that easy. He’s my boss.” Jared is blushing, but his mind is working on what could be. 

“Oh Bullshit Honey! If he is already flirting, then why would he not appreciate a little flirting back?” Jared knows Sherri will not stop this line of questioning.

“This is my first solid job since school. What if he is just trying to amuse himself, and when I do something back he fires me?” Jared doesn’t want to lose his job or not be around Jensen anymore.

“That is a worry, but it sounds to me like he is in control here. You are not a doormat. Don’t let him think you are.” Sherri loves her son and she wants him happy.

“Of course he is in control, he’s my boss. I see what you’re saying. Maybe I need to make sure he knows I’m not a pushover.” Jared is immediately in planning mode. He and his mom say their goodbyes and Jared hangs up, his mind whirling. Monday will be Jared’s day of action.

Jared’s weekend goes by fast. He relaxed after talking to his mom and the rest of the time he had fun with Chad and watched some movies. Jared decides his outfit is key for the start of his plan. He decided on a skin tight black t-shirt under a dark blue, short suit jacket that only comes down to the top of his butt. His pants are black and the tightest dress pants he owns. The minute he walks in the office door he can feel the eyes watching. He has to pass through several cubicles to get to Jensen and his offices in the back. Jared grins when he hears small gasps and murmuring behind him. Well, at least he knows he looks good. Chuckling to himself he pokes his head into Gen’s office to say hello. She isn’t there so he shrugs and heads on to his office.

Jared settles in to his morning duties and gets so focused he forgot what he was wearing. Jensen walks in and stops dead in his tracks. Jared is over at the cabinets getting Jensen’s coffee cup. He was not paying attention to the time and he is late getting Jensen’s coffee ready.

“Good Morning Jared. Wow.” Jensen is standing looking at Jared with his mouth open.

Jared turns around with the coffee and a sweet smile. He almost laughs at Jensen,but decides that is a step too far. 

“Good Morning Jensen. Here’s your coffee.” Jared pretends nothing is going on, but with Jensen’s eyes traveling up and down his torso from his chest to stomach, he knows he has him right where he wants him.

Jensen doesn’t move or reach out at first. Then he blushes and turns, going for his office as if Jared wasn’t standing there. Jared takes a moment to let Jensen compose himself then he walks in to set the coffee down on Jensen’s desk.

“Thanks, what’s on the agenda today?” Jensen’s voice is a little shaky and he is not looking Jared in the eye.

“You have another call in an hour with Misha. That should last until lunch. You can have lunch in or I can make a reservation. After that you have a meeting with your software devs until 3pm.” Jared lists off his appointments, but he is sitting on the edge of Jensen’s desk, his knee touching Jensen’s arm, and he is leaning in towards Jensen.

Jared really enjoys watching Jensen holding stock still as if he doesn’t know what to do. Finally Jensen gets up and goes to a bookshelf as if he is looking for something.

“Fine, then I won’t need anything until after the meeting with Misha.” Jensen talks over his shoulder, but Jared can see he is shivering a little. 

Jared walks out, shutting the door behind him and doing a little fist pump of victory. He didn’t do anything wrong, but he definitely shook up Jensen.

Jared goes about his week picking out outfits that make him look good. He doesn’t always try invading Jensen’s space, but the fact that Jensen doesn’t come anywhere inside his personal bubble says a lot. The problem is that Jensen is now looking tense and unhappy most days. By Friday it is worrying Jared. He doesn’t want to make Jensen upset, but again he can’t be sure it’s him so he waits to see what will happen. 

“Jared, can I see you for a minute?” Jensen pokes his head out of his office late on Friday.

“Sure, just a second.” Jared takes off his jacket and puts it on his chair. He wore an almost see through white shirt and he wants to see what happens when Jensen gets an eyeful. 

Jared walks in and takes a seat where the sunlight is catching his chest. When Jensen turns around Jared gets his answer. Jensen is not looking in his eyes. He is staring at what he can see through the shirt. The tan skin of Jared’s chest is gleaming in the sunshine. His areolas are dark and his stomach is showing his defined six pack. 

Jared is happy until he hears a little growl and realizes it came from Jensen. His eyes snap up to Jensen’s and the look in Jensen's eyes gave him goosebumps. Jensen’s eyes are almost black but for a ring of green. He is holding on to his desk so tightly his knuckles are white.

“Jared what are you doing?” Jensen is speaking low with an undercurrent of command.

“You wanted to see me Jensen?” Jared sits up straight preparing to leap up and move. This is starting to look like last Friday.

“Don’t play coy. I want to know why you are behaving this way .” Jensen is breathing slowly and his eyes seem to be returning to normal.

“I am just trying to understand what is going on here. You have been behaving strangely toward me for weeks. I’m just returning the favor.” Jared sits back a little, crossing his legs.

“This isn’t a game Jared, this is a job. I apologize if I have been acting in a way that is distressing.” Jensen sits in his chair looking towards a corner of his office as if lost in thought.

“I know that Jensen. I just don’t like feeling like I’m a part of something I don’t understand.” Jared is beginning to think there is so much more to Jensen Ackles than meets the eye. 

“Ok, that’s fair.” Jensen nods and gets up, going over to Jared and leaning down, placing his hands on the chair arms.

Jensen leans in, getting close to Jared’s ear and his breath puffs against Jared’s skin.

“You're walking a tightrope here Jared. Be careful.” Jensen pulls back and looks in Jared’s eyes, then leans in again, his nose almost touching Jared’s. Jared closes his eyes thinking a kiss is coming, but only a brush of soft lips against the corner of his mouth. Only for an instant, then Jensen’s body heat is gone and Jared opens his eyes. He sees Jensen’s back to him in front of a window watching the sun set.

“It’s time to go. I hope you have a good weekend.” Jensen doesn’t turn around and Jared mumbles a goodbye, heading for his desk. He is so achingly hard he has to stop in the bathroom and rub one out so he can make it to his car without someone calling the police for lewd behavior.

Jared knows that his mom was right. He needed to make sure Jensen understood he was in this and not a doormat to be pushed around. The problem now is that Jared feels like Jensen is interested, but there is something holding him back. How can Jared break through that? Can he even, or does Jensen have to cross the line first? This has become much more complicated than just a job now. 

Jensen is still sitting in his office when Danneel pops her head.

“Hey boss, what are you still doing here?” She sits in a chair opposite watching Jensen’s faraway look.

“I’m not a bad boss, right?” Jensen still isn’t looking at her.

“No, you are a great boss. What are you beating yourself up about?” Danneel thinks she knows, but Jensen needs to say it.

“I am trying so hard to not harass Jared. He is a smart, well put together man. He is hot and a hard worker. I just started out teasing him to see how he felt about me. I was pretty sure I knew, but I always push the line. Then he showed his backbone and threw it back at me. I was stunned, but glad he did. I just don’t know what to do with this now. I don’t want to go down that dark path again.” Jensen frowns, holding his head in his hands. Images flashing behind his eyelids.

“Don’t be so melodramatic. I know it was tough, but you are past it and better for having gone through that fire. You are surrounded by people who believe in you and love you. I know you are a good person. You need to believe that again.” She wishes a hug would fix this for Jensen, but she knows him too well. He wants hugs, but not from her. 

“Whatever, you need to go home to your kids. Those twins are getting big.” Jensen gives her the first genuine smile she has seen from him in a while.

“They are, and they would love to see their Uncle Jensen. Can you come by on Sunday?” Danneel knows it is just a token thing to ask. Jensen never visits.

“Nope, sorry. I have some errands to run. Please let Gen know I need her to be available for Jared this week.” Jensen’s smile is one that Danneel knows means trouble for everyone. 

“You're the boss. See you Monday.” Danneel shakes her head as she leaves. This is going to be a bumpy ride. She hopes it won’t end like the last time. That would be bad for everyone.

Monday morning comes and Jared is ready for a normal week. He made his point to Jensen, but he wants to see what he gets back. He gets his desk ready and sits down with his coffee. He notices a box on top of his computer monitor. It is a black, silky box. It is tied with a red ribbon. 

Jensen walks in just then and looks at Jared.

“Good morning Sunshine . What do we have here? A gift for me?” Jensen starts to reach for it, but Jared pulls it away.

“It was left on my desk. I think it’s for me?” Jared is confused and doesn’t see the brief smile on Jensen’s face.

“Whatever, just get ready for the day Jared.” Jensen hurries into his office.

Once Jared lifts the box from the desk he sees a card underneath it. It looks like it came from a florist shop. It is all red roses on the front. He opens it and frowns.

“Something for the well dressed man.” The card reads in a handwriting he doesn’t recognize. It’s in block lettering so it could be from a man or woman. 

He turns it over and nothing is on the back. He opens the box and inside is a pair of black leather wrist cuffs. Jared picks them up, confused. He has never seen anything like this before. They look like bracelets, kind of, but they don’t seem to be really for fashion. He needs to get to the bottom of this. But where does he start? Jared stares at them for a little longer and all he can think is “What The FUCK?” 

Jared tucks them back in the box as he hears footsteps approaching the door. He shoves it into his desk and shuts the drawer. Gen pops in with a big smile.

“Hey Jared, how was your weekend?” Gen is all big smiles, but it isn’t reaching her eyes.

“It was okay. How was yours?” Jared’s face is red, but he is trying to look normal.

“Okay, well just wanted to say hello.” Gen walks out with a frown.

Jared doesn’t think about it any further, because he is busy thinking about the gift in his desk. He has no idea what they are, but he is going to research this and find out. Probably should do it at home because he doesn’t want to get caught surfing at work. 

Jared tries to get his mind off of them as the day goes by, but it is difficult. Not only is it a strange gift, but who sent it? Monday is not going by fast enough for Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday night at home Jared digs into the internet and is surprised by what he finds. These are considered bracelets for men, but they can also mean something in the BDSM world. That is a world Jared never knew about, but he is learning. Whomever sent them must like that world or maybe just thought they looked nice. Jared pulls them out of the box and looks at them again. They are a dark brown color, almost with red along the edges. It is a soft stamped leather that has some swirling circle designs, almost like phases of the moon. The stamping is stitched over with black thread that makes the designs stand out, but it is still smooth. They seem to attach with a belt buckle-like fastener. A piece of leather that goes through a small silver buckle with a prong to fasten it more loose or tighter depending on wrist size. Jared decides he wants to see how they fit. He fastens them on and likes the feel of soft leather against his skin. They are about two inches wide, so not too big. He could probably get away with wearing them and not get harassed at work. He wants to wear them so whoever gave them to him will see that he likes them. There is something inside of him that responds just a little bit to the thought of letting someone else have control for a change. 

Jared has an idea who gave them to him, but it seems too outrageous to be true. Maybe it was Gen from Danneel’s office. He did tell her that he was gay. That may not stop her from wanting this kind of relationship. From some of his research, he realizes that is a possibility. Sometimes the relationship is not strictly sex. That just doesn’t feel right to him though. He has only met other co-workers very rarely and not many men. Most of them are married, but again that doesn’t stop them from having fantasies. 

Jared decides to wear the cuffs tomorrow and see what happens. To see if anyone says anything or asks him if he got a gift. He is flattered, but he really hopes this is from Jensen.

Jared wears his shirt with sleeves rolled up to show off the cuffs. No one seems to bat an eye, but Gen does stop by and say hello. She looked like she wanted to say something more but she didn’t, and then just left his office. That was curious. The last couple times she seemed to not really want to be there. That was information for another day. 

Jensen only stopped by his desk for a moment. He was flying out on a business trip so he was there only briefly, saying hi to Jared, but nothing more. That was curious but ok because Jared had plenty to do. So the week went by with nothing much going on and Jared just kept wearing the cuffs because they were comfortable. Most of the time he even forgot he was wearing them. 

The next week on Monday he got another box, looking the same, on top of his monitor. Jared grins as he picks it up. He doesn’t see a card, but he opens the box and his jaw drops. He is not sure but it looks like nipple clamps. There are black rubber tips on the end of silver clamps and a thin, fine, silver chain between them. He puts the lid back on it quickly, blushing and looking around. The first present could have been a mistake but this one was for sure something for sex.

This was quickly turning into a mystery he wants to solve. He needs to know who is presenting such bold gifts to him. Sex of a different sort seems to be the deal, but he needs to get to the bottom of this. Putting his new present away, he looks for a card but doesn’t see anything. He decides to work more on this at home later. 

Jared ended up having such a busy day that he wasn’t able to do much but work hard. He didn’t see Jensen at all that day, which was strange because his schedule didn’t call for him to be out of town. Jared decided that just meant that Jensen was so involved in something he didn’t need him.

Jared gets home and is sitting on his couch with the box open looking at it and thinking when Chad walks in.

“Hey man, what’s this?” Chad looks in the box and an evil grin spreads across his face.

“I have a secret admirer at work. Where’s the girl dujour?” Jared is trying to distract Chad.

“Didn’t have one. Even a playboy like me needs a day off to rest.” Chad takes the box from Jared and picks up one of the clamps.

“Whatever, can I have that back?” Jared reaches out for it and Chad puts it in the box and hands it back.

“Sure, who do you think is giving this present to you?” Chad is amused at Jared’s red cheeks.

“I don’t know. This wasn’t the first present.” Jared holds up his wrists, pointing to the cuffs he still wears.

“Interesting, this admirer is into some kinky stuff.” Chad frowns.

“I guess so. I just don’t know what to think about all this.” Jared touches the clamps, feeling the cool metal, and suddenly a vision pops in his head of them clamped onto his nipples, and he shivers.

“If I were you I would leave behind a hidden camera or tap into your webcam from home to catch this admirer.” Chad’s phone rings in his pocket. He gets up and walks off to take the call.

Jared is left to think about this situation. If he does take Chad’s advice he will have a chance to find out who it is. Jared can’t help but wonder if part of the thrill of this is in not knowing who it is from. There is so much to think about, but Jared is very curious about the clamps. He doesn’t know much about them or how they are used. He puts the lid on the box and sets it aside because his stomach tells him it’s time for dinner and he can figure things out later. 

A few hours later Jared is in his room on his laptop looking up clamps and how they go on the skin. He hadn’t imagined they were for nipples, but now that he does he is getting turned on. He hadn’t been much into playing with nipples so this would be an experiment he might enjoy. 

Jared goes in his bathroom with his shirt off and takes one of the clamps from the box. The other clamp is hanging from the silver chain but he wants to try this one at a time. Jared is standing in front of his full body mirror. He pinches his nipple and moans. His cock stirs and he shivers. He opens the end of the clamp and there isn’t too much resistance. He puts the clamp around his nipple and slowly lets go as the pressure builds up in his nipple. He gasps as the chain with the other clamp pulls down the one attached to him. He grabs the second clamp, holding it up and sighing at the release of extra weight on his nipple. He feels the sting and burn in his nipple. It isn’t too bad and his cock agrees this is nice. He decides to put the other one on and pinches that nipple, groaning and attaches the second clamp. 

He hisses at the sting and then the endorphins hit him. He moans and his cock jumps. The feel of both of his nipples stimulated at the same time is amazing. The burning that remains is good. He touches his cock through his pants. The movement of his arms that shift his pecs and stimulates the clamps was surprising. He didn’t realize that any movement would make the chain shift and make the burn more intense for a moment. Jared’s cock is now leaking pre come. He pulls down his pants, letting his long cock out. He watches himself in the mirror as his hand rubs and pulls his cock. The movement sends the chain on the clamps shifting again and he moans, his cock jumping in his hand. It is such a turn on to watch how his cock looks and his skin flushes. 

He starts rubbing himself faster and feels more of a burn from the clamps and he breathes heavier. On a whim he reaches up and grabs the chain to steady it and he accidentally pulls it. The sound that comes out of him is almost a scream. He bites his lip, hoping that Chad didn’t hear him. The feel of the burn was so amazing it almost made him come. Jared keeps jerking himself, watching his stomach move with his breathing and his cock getting darker. He goes faster and when he feels his balls drawing up, he pulls on the chain harder and the clamps pop off as he comes on his hand and he manages to muffle the scream in his arm. His cock is still bucking and come drips down his hand. The aftershocks make his whole body shake. This was the biggest orgasm he has ever had by himself. He pants and looks at his nipples that are bright red so he touches one. It stings and is so sensitive. He shivers and sees his cock is only half soft. It still wants to play, but Jared is exhausted and needs some sleep. He cleans himself up and then goes to bed still wondering who could have sent this.

The next week Jared sees the familiar box once more and he is very excited. The presents seem to be ramping up to something. The box is bigger than the last one, but it is the same wrapping paper and bow. Inside is a collar and it is beautiful. It is the same stamped leather of the cuffs but it is shorter in height only 2 inches tall and it has a silver ring through the leather in the front like a dog collar. Stamped on the back near the buckle are his initials JP. Whoever got this for him wanted him to know it was meant for him, made for him. That sends goosebumps all over Jared’s skin. His secret admirer is almost laying claim to Jared. That is stirring things in Jared he didn’t know were there. He really needs to find out who is giving him these gifts. He doesn’t want to give anyone the wrong impression. On the other hand, he enjoys getting these gifts and it’s the highlight of his week. Maybe Chad had a point. Jared would have to think about it because violating someone’s privacy when they want it to be private is not his style. 

Jared wears the collar for the first time at home that night and he loves the feel, and he wears the cuffs too and is proud of how they look on him. He never had any idea that he had this sexual kink inside but it seems to be there. He can’t think of a way to wear it to work, but he thinks he can get away with it at home. It is weird how exciting this feels to him. That night he even slept in the collar and that felt even better. He luckily remembered to take it off before his morning shower. He wore it every night at home and slept in it. When the next Monday came he was so excited he got there early just in case he could catch the person responsible. He was disappointed that the gift was there, but when he opened the box he was in shock. Inside is what looks like a metal shell for a cock.. It is a little bigger than his own package, so he figures he will fit. There is a place for his balls to also be held by a metal ring and a lock around a flexible part in the back. It’s open and Jared figures the key must be in the box. He is wiggly like an excited puppy all day and really didn’t notice much going on around him. He almost jumped out of his skin when Jensen came up behind his desk and said hi.

“You scared me Jensen. Why are you sneaking up on me?” Jared is blushing furiously because he was thinking about his newest present.

“Not sneaking up just checking up on you. You have been working so hard I barely see you.” Jensen is grinning and watching Jared scramble to cover a partial hard on.

“Sorry I was just concentrating. I love my work and I enjoy working hard.” Jared is trying to concentrate on Jensen, but his cock getting harder. Just looking at Jensen makes it more difficult .

“Alright, get back to work.” Jensen pats him on the shoulder and the evil grin he has that Jared doesn’t see would have told him all he needed to know about who is giving him the gifts.

Jared gets home and starts to research his newest acquisition, and then he spends the rest of the night pouring through porn and pictures of cock cages like he has on his desk. It looks fun and Jared is sure he needs to experiment with it too. He searches the whole box at home and doesn’t see a key so that is concerning. He just won’t lock it. Jared is so turned on by the research he decides on one more round of jerking off before he tries it on, just to make sure he won’t get uncomfortable. It doesn’t take long to come and then clean up, before putting on his cuffs, collar, and cage. He sleeps naked just because he feels that way the cage won’t get caught on any clothing. He wants to get used to it before wearing it with clothes. He falls asleep happy and feeling safe. When he wakes up he is in a little bit of pain. First of all his morning wood has nowhere to go so he goes to the bathroom to pee to try and relieve that . Then he tries to get the cage off, but realizes he had forgotten about the lock so now he is stuck. So whoever gave him these gifts is holding the key to his freedom. Jared is very glad it is getting colder outside so he can wear a turtleneck and bulkier slacks to work. He wants to hide the cage and his collar. He really wants to wear it to work. It might work to uncover the gift giver by making them mention it, and then maybe he can get the key from them.

Jared is uncomfortable for most of the day. The feel of the cage around his dick is enough to make it perk up a little. Every time he sees Jensen it gets worse. He totally forgot about the collar and in a moment of weakness when he is adjusting his cage for the millionth time Jensen walks up and clears his throat. Jared gives a short, girly squeal that makes Jensen snort before getting himself under control. He reaches up and slips a finger under the collar.

“Well, it looks like there is more to you than meets the eye Jared.” Jensen raises an eyebrow at Jared as he gently pulls on the collar.

“It’s, uh… a present.” Jared steps away from Jensen and reaches down to adjust his cage. He is getting hard just from Jensen’s touch.

“Do you have a problem in your pants?” Jensen steps closer to Jared again, watching, waiting for his reaction.

“No, but I need to go to the bathroom.” Jared is desperate to get away from Jensen. The pain is starting to grow as his cock is plumping up.

“Use mine. I need you to take a few notes for me.” Jensen opens his office door and watches Jared gingerly walk in and bolt for the bathroom.

Jensen chuckles to himself and takes out the hidden box with the cock cage key. Now if only he could get Jared to suffer a little more before he reveals himself as a secret admirer. Jensen plays with the key for a few moments until he hears the toilet flush, then stashes the box under a pile of papers on his desk. Not yet. Soon he will tell Jared because he can’t hold back much longer. He needs to see if something will bloom between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared comes out of the bathroom to find Jensen digging in his desk for something. The blush on Jensen’s cheeks is strange, but Jared is ready to get back to work. This cage is restrictive, but he is already getting used to it. He isn’t sure how to get the key, but he will be patient until he can.

Jensen and Jared work together for another hour before it is time for Jensen to leave for a meeting. Jared goes back out to his desk and he almost forgets about the cage until he sits down on his chair wrong and he gets a little jolt of discomfort. Just thinking about the cage makes his dick chub up a little. He tries to concentrate on other things, but it isn’t working. Now he wishes he had the key. He wants to jerk off but he can’t. It is close enough to the end of the day that Jared packs up his things and heads home. His dick goes back to normal and he is fine but he feels weird when he is around anyone. He feels like there is a neon sign on him saying he has something around his dick. 

After a relaxing evening Jared heads for bed. He is very used to his cage but he isn’t sure what will happen to him if he doesn’t get to jerk off for a few days. He has always been able to get off when he wants to and this is only making him want more. He gets undressed and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He feels a twinge deep in his gut. He loves the way he looks. He has never really paid attention to how his body looks. He has always been told how hot he looks, but he has never seen it before. Jared isn’t sure if it is because he feels like he belongs to someone even without knowing who. Maybe it is just enjoying how the cuffs and collar look against his golden skin. His cock looks good in the cage. He loves the way it’s accented and how it makes his balls look. 

A small moan escaped his lips as his cock swells inside the cage. It makes the whole cage wiggle and move as it jumps. The bars are holding him back from getting completely hard. The metal is cold, but still feels good against his hot skin. He shudders and then decides to put on the nipple clamps. He might as well go all the way. He puts them on, moaning as they squeeze. His cock is jumping and fighting against the metal. Jared watches himself in the mirror as his chest heaves with his breath. His pulse is jumping just under the collar and the clamps wiggle each time he moves. His cock is so hard in the cage and every time it moves there is a little friction. His mouth hangs open as he watches his body. His skin is covered in goosebumps and a slight sheen of sweat. He reaches down to adjust his cage and finds when he moves it he gets even better friction. Jared reaches down and uses his other hand to massage his balls. The skin is tight from the cage, but that just makes the sensations stronger. He groans and watches as his cock is turning purple from the restriction and the need to come. Jared moves the cage around getting the friction just right as his other hand starts to stroke the collar and as he closes his eyes and pictures Jensen’s face he explodes in a leg shaking orgasm. He bites his tongue just enough so he doesn’t scream. His come is dripping down his balls and from the metal bars of his cage. He shudders and removes the clamps, his nipples extremely sensitive to the slightest touch. Jared’s brain is still mushy and slow but he manages to clean off the come and slip into bed before passing out. His dreams are of Jensen and a room where his new gifts can be put to good use.

Jared gets to work early because he left some work undone from the day before. He starts the coffee and looks around for his notepad. After a few minutes it hits him that he might have left it in Jensen’s office. He goes in and starts searching the desk. He finally finds it on top of some other papers, and as he is picking it up he hears a faint tinkling sound. He frowns and picks up the papers seeing a box very much like the ones he has received and in it is a key. Attached to it is a silver tag that has JA on it. Jared stares for a moment until two things hit him. First, JA stands for Jensen Ackles, and second, the key looks like it’s for his cage. His cheeks flame hot as his heart rate jumps sky high. Could it be that Jensen really is his secret admirer? Also why would he have put his own initials on the tag with the key? 

Jared isn’t sure what to do. If he confronts Jensen and it is not his key then he is admitting things that he shouldn’t to his boss. Maybe Jared needs to try the key out to double check. He listens for a minute and doesn’t hear anyone nearby. He goes to the door of Jensen’s office and shuts it. He undoes his pants and gets them pulled down, then as he is trying to fit the key in the lock Jensen’s door opens slowly. Jared is fumbling around and doesn’t hear anything. 

Jensen walks in and almost calls out until he realizes it’s Jared. Then he realizes what Jared is doing and he almost doubles over with laughter. Jared found the key and instead of asking he is trying to unlock his cage. Jensen decides to see what Jared will do so he goes back through the door and shuts it quietly. He goes to the outer door to Jared’s office and opens that door loudly.

He hears a squeal from his office and the sound of something dropping onto the floor followed by cursing. Jensen smiles and opens his door with force. He puts on a frown and sees a very red and clothed Jared.

“What are you doing Jared?” Jensen sets down his briefcase in a chair and puts his hands on his hips.

“Oh I forgot my notepad yesterday. I, uh, found it. I’ll just go now.” Jared tries to run out the door, but Jensen steps in front of him putting a hand on his chest.

“Not yet.” Jensen reaches down and grabs the cage around Jared’s cock. Jared squeaks and shivers.

Jared is sweating and totally off balance. 

“I uh, wasn’t t-t-trying to..” Jared lowers his head and misses the evil grin on Jensen's face.  
“Oh I think you were trying to get free. You’re wearing the collar and cuffs so you don’t really want to be free.” Jensen puts a hand on Jared’s chest and pushes gently. Jared stumbles back and he gasps.

“Jensen...p-p-please.” Jared keeps walking back as Jensen is pushing him towards the wall.

“Begging is a good start. Is that cock of yours fighting the cage yet?” Jensen is whispering in his ear and Jared moans. His cock is getting hard in its cage, and he has started to enjoy that feeling.

Jared’s back hits the wall and he feels Jensen’s body pressed up against him. He feels both secure and threatened at the same time. He shivers and takes a moment to look up at Jensen’s eyes briefly and what he sees there makes his heart pound harder. There is a fire in there and it is thrilling.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jensen pushes Jared’s chin up so he can watch Jared’s face for his reaction.

Jared has so many emotions and he just stares. What does he really want?


	6. Chapter 6

Jared really doesn’t want this to stop. He is so glad it’s Jensen that has been giving him the gifts. It makes him feel giddy. But right now Jensen is watching him, wanting an answer.

“No Sir.” Jared keeps his eyes down as his cheeks flush when he hears Jensen’s growl and feels Jensen’s cock jump against his hip.

“What a good boy. We can’t do this here. Let’s get through the day then we can have a little time together tonight.” Jensen wants to pursue this so badly. His cock is so hard it hurts. 

“Yes Sir.” Jared sighs. He doesn’t want blue balls all day, but he wants to see what Jensen will do tonight.

“I’ll give you the key and let you have a few minutes in my bathroom. The only stipulation is that you let me watch.” Jensen wants to see Jared come after being caged for so long.

“Thank you Sir.” Jared smiles and his cheeks get even darker pink. No one has ever watched him do that before.

Jensen slowly backs away from Jared and goes to get the key from the floor where Jared had dropped it in his panic. Jensen’s hard cock is tenting his pants and Jared stares, his mouth open. Jensen's cock looks huge.

“Like what you see?” Jensen hands him the key and goes to open his bathroom door.

Jared just lowers his head and walks into the bathroom. Jared opens his pants and lets them fall to the floor. He opens the cage with the key. Jared sighs when his cock is finally free. He hears a low moan and looks over to see Jensen biting his lip. Jared turns away and closes his eyes. He starts massaging his cock, letting the blood flow and plump him up to full size. He groans as he imagines Jensen kissing him with those pillow soft lips. He hears a moan in return and looks over to see Jensen with his own cock in his hand. Jared gasps and stares at Jensen’s huge, thick cock. It makes Jared’s mouth water and he wishes he could drop to his knees, sucking that huge cock. Jensen reaches out, lifting Jared’s chin up so he could look Jared in the eye.

“You can look, but no touching yet. I just want to see your beautiful cock exploding for my pleasure.” Jensen let’s go of Jared’s chin and Jared closes his eyes, stripping his already slick cock. Jared is imagining Jensen’s thick cock on his tongue, the weight of it. Jared jacks it faster and imagines that beautiful cock at the back of his throat. Jared moans and when he imagines Jensen’s cock exploding down his throat, he comes on his own hand, groaning through his orgasm. So much hot, wet come and it drips off his hand onto the floor. He hears a gasp and opens his eyes to see Jensen coming on his own hand. Jensen’s cock is squirting come all over the floor. Jensen is grinning as he lifts his own hand with his come coating it and holds it to Jared’s lips. Jared blushes and sticks out his tongue, licking up the come on Jensen’s hand.

Jared feels his cock trying to plump up again and he moans as he swallows the salty liquid. 

“You are such a good boy. Now put that cage back on and give me the key. Once you are calm enough, go back to work. I’ll let you know when you can drop by.” Jensen tucks himself back in his pants then gets some paper towels, cleaning up his mess. Jensen winks at Jared then washes his hands. Jared puts the cage back on and hands the key back before washing his own hands. Jensen puts the key in his pocket then strolls out of his bathroom. Jared stays in the bathroom after Jensen leaves. Jared gets some paper towels and cleans up his own mess and straightens his clothes. Jared is looking at his flushed face in the mirror and he smiles. This was so amazing and freeing. Jared didn’t decide anything, he just obeyed. It was something Jared hadn’t had much experience in and he loved it. Jared stayed in the bathroom a bit longer so he could relax and make sure the blush was gone from his cheeks. Today is going to be a long one schedule wise for them both. The end of the tunnel could be a lot of fun.

The day seemed to crawl by for Jared. He couldn’t concentrate on his job and got flustered easily. Jensen was busy on the phone so he was not there to tease Jared and that was a blessing. Gen had popped her head in a couple times and couldn’t get Jared to answer her questions. The phone was ringing, or Jared was struggling with his cock wanting out of the cage. Just that small taste of freedom made putting it back on even worse. Jared’s cock was pushing hard against the cage and the pain was distracting. It wasn’t too much for Jared to handle, but it was very hard to maintain conversation or have too many coherent thoughts.

Jensen was surprised when a tired looking Jared popped his head in to say he was heading home.

“Already Jared? This day went by so fast.” Jensen was grinning in a way that made Jared’s caged cock hurt just a little more.

“Yes Sir, I am exhausted.” Jared was pretty sure Jensen wouldn’t want him over and that was just a joke.

“No Jared.” Jensen’s voice dropped and the whiplike command in it made Jared gasp.

“What?” Jared’s overtired brain wasn’t sure what had just happened but he must have screwed up.

“You heard me. I need you to get your ass in here and sit down.” Jensen’s face was hard and Jared was not about to say no.

Jared walks in, shuts the door, and sits in his chair opposite Jensen. 

“Good boy. Now be quiet. I need to finish something up.” Jensen sat down and started typing on his computer. 

For the next ten minutes Jensen completely ignored Jared’s existence. Jared just sat watching him, wishing he had asked to use the bathroom first. Jared crossed and uncrossed his legs, shifting in his seat. He bit his lip as his bladder was growing more painful. Jared wasn’t sure what to do. If he asks Jensen to let him pee is that a violation of the order to be quiet? Jared doesn’t know the boundaries of this situation, but it is becoming clear to him he needs to speak up or ruin Jensen’s chair.

“Excuse me, but I really need to use the bathroom.” Jared is halfway to standing when Jensen’s hand smacks his desk violently and Jared freezes.

“I told you to be quiet. We haven’t gone over all the rules so I will forgive you this time. You can go to use the restroom, but I want you back here within a minute, including hand washing. GO!” Jensen yells and Jared unfreezes running for the bathroom. He shuts the door and manages to get the cage out of his pants just in time to relieve himself. He sighs and then remembers the command of only a minute. Jared tries to pee as fast as possible, then flushes and heads for the sinks. He barely tucked himself in before washing his hands. Jared makes it to the chair and sits down before Jensen chuckles, shaking his head.

“That was amusing. You were on time but I don’t think you should leave my office in your current state.” Jensen looks in Jared’s lap, and when Jared looks down he realizes that in his hurry, he didn’t zip himself up . Jared’s very plump and caged cock is sticking out of his pants.

Jared blushes and zips himself up while looking at the floor and mentally cursing himself for being so flustered that he forgot . Jared could have walked out and Gen or Danneel would have been mortified.

“Don’t worry. You did well. Just five more minutes then I am ready to get home.” Jensen goes back to his computer and Jared sighs. He can take five minutes, but the anticipation of what will be at Jensen’s house makes his cock plump up in its cage. Jared sighs softly, his heart beating so fast. What will happen tonight?

Jensen finishes and stands, getting his jacket and briefcase. Jared just sits, watching. He doesn’t want to piss off Jensen by just getting up and following. Jensen turns, smiling.

“Such a good boy. You waited. Get your things and follow me.” Jensen turns off his computer and lights, locking his office after Jared is out and gathering his own things.

Jared follows Jensen out of their office and through the silent rooms to the elevators. Jensen gets on and when Jared follows Jensen holds out a hand and Jared stops.

“Nope, this is your first punishment. You need to walk down the stairs and beat me to the garage or things get worse for you.” Jensen pushes a button and the doors close on Jared’s confused stare.

Looking around he sees signs for the stairs and sprints to it flying down the stairs. Jared forgot just how high up they were until he comes bursting out of the garage door, panting. Thirty fucking floors. Jared has his hands on his knees trying to suck in as much oxygen as he can when Jensen steps off the elevator.

“Very good. I like a man who takes care of himself. Follow me.” Jensen turns and heads for his car in his parking space. Jared follows, still trying to breathe and when Jensen unlocks the doors on his Tesla Jared has stopped just to stare. Jared has always wanted to test drive one but he knows he could never afford it. Jensen turns and chuckles.

“It’s quite a ride. Get in.” Jensen gets in the driver's seat and Jared hustles to the passenger seat. He folds himself in the car but once inside it’s roomy. They buckle up and Jensen backs out of the space. Jared is looking around at the interior, impressed when he feels an acceleration like he has never felt before. Jared’s head thumps onto the headrest and he feels his stomach dropping. He looks at the speedometer and they are going seventy miles an hour in like five seconds. Jared can’t believe this. An electric car so fast and smooth. It doesn’t take long before Jared is grinning and hanging on for dear life. Jensen drives fast and loves this car. 

They get to Jensen’s house quickly and Jared is sad this ride is over already. Jensen smiles at him and grabs his chin firmly.

“This car does what I want it to. You will too.” Jensen’s voice is like a caress and Jared moans. What has he gotten himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen locks the car doors, the sound echoing through the empty garage. Jared swallows hard, his skin prickling.

“There are rules and you need to know them before we continue. First rule is never look me in the eye unless instructed. Second rule, don’t speak until spoken to unless instructed otherwise. . Third rule, you'll have a safeword for your protection. Fourth rule, you will always respond with Yes Sir or No Sir, never my name. Last rule is never question me about what’s going on. You can use the safeword whenever you want, but never question me. Do you understand?” Jensen is watching Jared and his face is stony and firm.

Jared is staring back at Jensen like a deer caught in the headlights. His brain is trying so hard to remember all the rules he was just told. He is getting ready to answer when Jensen’s hand suddenly flies up to Jared’s cheek and slaps him hard, turning his head to the side. Jared gasps as his cock bucks against the cage and his cheek burns .

“Drop your eyes, Slave.” Jensen’s voice is cold, and Jared doesn’t dare to look up. Jared is so hard in his cage and he’s not sure if it’s because of the voice or the slap.

“Yes Sssir” Jared stutters out, trying so hard to make his brain work. He wants to make Jensen happy.

“Good boy. You need a safe word that will stop our play if it is too much for you. Make it simple and not something we might say in normal conversation. Do you have something in mind?” Jensen is staring at the growing red spot on Jared’s cheek. It’s hot to look at, but will it still be visible tomorrow?

“Uh, yeah. I think. Moose, Sir.” Jared’s face is growing red and he is praying that Jensen doesn’t ask why.

“Really? You need to explain.” Jensen is chuckling because Jared winced at the question.

“It was my nickname, Sir.” Jared doesn’t like to think of those days in high school when he didn’t have control of his body and the nickname hurt a little. Now he just tries not to think about it too often.

“I see. Very well. Now, lean the seat back until it is lying flat. Roll over to your stomach with your hands behind your back.” Jensen’s voice is firm but lowering to smooth velvet and Jared shivers.

“Yes Sir.” Jared reaches down , fumbling for a few seconds before leaning the seat all the way back, listening to the silence in the car and the pounding of his heart. Jared rolls over onto his stomach and grunts when the cage is pinned under him against the seat. He tries to shift a little, but a hard, stinging slap on his ass makes him squeal and put his hands behind his back quickly. The pain is dull but hard to take as the cage is pushing back into his bladder.

“That cage can be a bit uncomfortable but keep still for now Slave.” Jensen opens his car door, gets out, and goes to his trunk. He opens it slowly as Jared clenches his teeth, trying not to breathe too deeply.

Jensen shuts the trunk and when Jared’s door opens, he jumps a little and the pain flares up, making an ache in his belly. Jared feels the scratchy texture of rope around his wrists as Jensen ties them together. It feels like it takes forever, but only a few minutes pass, then Jensen’s voice makes Jared jump again.

“Roll back over and I' ll raise your seat.” Jensen looks at Jared, who has closed his eyes,and it makes Jensen grin. Smart boy. He is remembering the rules. Jensen raises the seat up and once it stops Jared shifts as if getting out of the seat and then he stops, shivering. Jared is waiting for the blow and when it doesn’t come he stays still, breathing shallowly so he doesn't move too much.

“That was close.” Jensen reaches in and grabs Jared’s arm, pulling him up and supporting him as he stumbles a little. Jensen walks Jared into the house and they enter the kitchen, where he stops.

“Stay here while I prepare our room. On your knees.” Jensen watches as Jared goes to his knees, almost falling over, but he balances without Jensen’s help.

Jensen’s dress shoes tap against the tile floor as he walks out of sight . Jared sighs and shifts his shoulders, testing the rope, and feels a pinch as the knots get tighter. Jared hears a door shut and then some humming as Jensen goes about his work. Jared’s so hard and he can feel a bit of pre-come making his cock slip and slide against the cage. 

Jensen decided to test how long Jared can wait before he breaks a rule. He went to his bedroom and changed clothes, then went to use the restroom. Taking his time, he heads to the play room he has taken so long to build. Opening the black double doors, Jensen breathes deeply and sighs in pleasure. Leather is one of his all time favorite smells. His varied crops and whips are covered in leather, but not his furniture.. It is tough to get fluids out of porous leather. All his various furniture is a nylon that is easy to clean, but comfortable on naked skin . The walls are a dark cherry wood that gleams in the dim recessed lights. Jensen loves a soft light in his rooms, making it feel like a bedroom where you might light candles and do something naughty. His favorite piece of furniture is what looks like an old time lounging chaise . Its rounded ends make for ease of access and all the attachment points on it are a great way to secure your slave. It’s only six feet long so some of Jared will hang off it, but that is for the future. Jared needs to tolerate and want to do all of this. Jensen bites his lip for a moment, thinking. Am I forcing this on him too fast and is he ready? Jensen shakes off the thought and decides to ask if Jared is okay before starting. Jensen nods and turns, heading back for the kitchen.

Jared’s knees ache and he is losing circulation in his wrists. He wants so badly to call out for Jensen, but he doesn’t want a punishment. Then Jared shivers thinking of how good a punishment might feel so maybe he should. Jared groans as his cock bucks in his pants, making the cage tighten against him. It feels like it has been fifteen or twenty minutes already and Jared is aching for Jensen to come back to him. 

“There you are Slave. So good for me, still on your knees.” Jensen ruffles Jared’s hair and makes Jared blush with pride.

Jensen helps Jared to his feet and watches as Jared’s eyes keep looking around him, but not looking into Jensen’s eyes.

“You are remembering the rules and that pleases me. Are you ready to play Jared?” Jensen watches Jared’s face intently.

“Yes, please Sir.” Jared blushes, but he is so ready for this.

Jensen chuckles and guides Jared down the hall by his elbow. When they get to the open doors Jared looks inside and gasps. His eyes are wide as he takes in the room. It looks like a small bedroom, but nothing inside is normal. There is a couch with several attachments to bind people up. There is a large, metal cross on the wall with different types of restraints . It didn’t look like the normal X cross though, it had an hourglass shape of two large triangles meeting at their points. There is what looks like a massage table but with a large hole cut out at the top and in the middle. Jared is trying to think of what that could be for when Jensen snaps his fingers in Jared’s face.

“Let’s get down to business. This session we will start out with testing your endurance and honesty. I will untie you but only long enough for you to get naked.” Jensen goes behind Jared and undoes the knots and then massages Jared’s wrists after letting them free. Keeping his circulation flowing is key here and Jared is a novice.

Jared is extremely nervous after seeing the room. Is he ready for this? He will just have to use his safeword if he gets too freaked out. Jared slowly unbuttons his shirt with his head down, and while avoiding Jensen’s eyes, he sees something much more interesting. Jensen has a serious tent in his pants and Jared moans low and deep. 

Jensen is dying to see every inch of Jared, sweaty and writhing before him. His cock is so hard and when Jared stops for a moment and moans, Jensen grins. 

Jared manages to get his shirt off, tossing it onto the strange couch. He has trouble with his pants because of the cage and his shaking hands. Jared manages to get it all off and stands, hands at his sides, head down, waiting while his body shivers.

“Good boy. We didn’t talk about your resting position when we play, but you are almost in it. Head down, but your hands should always be behind you, just like when they were tied.” Jensen watches as Jared immediately obeys.

Jensen walks over and ties Jared’s wrists, then walks around him to grab Jared’s chin, lifting his head. Jared’s eyes immediately fly up to meet Jensen’s. Jared closes his eyes, holding his breath.

Jensen grins and gives the cage holding Jared’s cock a soft swat. Jared groans as there was more friction than pain.

“Naughty boy. We will deal with your punishment later. Walk backwards slowly until your hands touch the wall.” Jensen doesn’t keep many obstacles to trip over on his floor. He is a tidy Dom. Jared goes slowly and, finding the cold wall, he stops and holds still. His heart is pounding so hard and he has no idea what he is in for. Jensen walks away to a corner and rolls over a chair like doctors use, round seat that rolls on four wheels. He sits down at Jared’s hip and uses the key to unlock Jared’s cage. After slipping it off Jared lets out a soft curse and moans as his cock fills up, thickening and reaching its full length. Jensen watches Jared’s long cock plump up and he lets out a moan too. He shouldn’t let this much emotion show, but Jared is so hot.

“The only rule for this exercise is you have to ask permission to come. I will be stroking you and   
if you feel your orgasm building, let me know when you are getting close. I will stop for a few seconds and start again. If you don’t tell me you're close and just come, you will have a punishment. I think a little whipping might be in order if you can’t behave. Do you understand?” Jensen has already seen Jared’s cock buck so he is sure it’s okay, but he asks to be absolutely positive.

“Yes, but I have a question Sir.” Jared is biting his lip. 

“Yes, go ahead.” Jensen is curious.

“I think I will probably come pretty quickly Sir, and I don’t want to fail you. Can I have more than one orgasm if I’m good Sir?” Jared wants to spend as much time with Jensen as he can.

“Yes, if you are good you can have as many as you can handle. Ready?” Jensen almost came in his pants. Jared wanted to be milked more than once. It was like a dream come true.

“Yes SIr.” Jared looks down and watches Jensen pulls out a small squirt bottle and sprays what looks like water on his throbbing cock. It feels wet, but slick too, and Jared is curious what the bottle holds.

“This is my own mixture of oil and water. It is good for slick, but not as sticky as lube.” Jensen knows from the tilt of Jared’s head that he wanted to know. Doms have to be exceptionally good at reading body language, since they have to when using gags.

Jensen rubs in the oil slowly using long, measured strokes. He is testing out how much pressure it takes to make Jared squirm. Jensen’s hand is grasping Jared’s cock with a medium grip and Jared feels like he is in heaven. The strokes from his pubic bone to the tip of the head of his cock have him shivering even harder. Jared gasps when a squirt of water hits his testicles. Jensen chuckles as his other hand rubs the oil into Jared’s balls.

“It’s not a rule, but it might be better if you want to continue to shave your hair down here. It can be a problem.” Jensen doesn’t think Jared is listening, but they can talk about it later.

Jared can’t think at all. His head is swimming in pleasure and the need to hold it off. He has taken his time before with himself and loved the build up. This time he must concentrate enough to communicate, and right now that is turning into a problem.

Jared is gasping and groaning almost nonstop, his cock is so slick, and Jensen is so good at jerking him off. Jared’s hips are thrusting and he doesn't even realize it until Jensen stops touching him. Jared whimpers but holds still, not looking at Jensen.

“No using your hips. I am in control.” Jensen swats Jared’s cock and it bounces, making Jared groan. Jared had no idea that he would enjoy this kind of thing.

Jared takes several deep breaths and slowly gets himself calmed down . Jensen smiles at Jared, impressed by his focus. 

Jared gasps when Jensen squirts his cock with the oily mixture again before stroking him. The sting of cool water is helpful to his control and he is silently grateful. 

Jensen resumes his strokes, but picks up the speed a little. He doesn’t want Jared to fail, but he needs to find out his limits. Jared sucks his breath in and bites his lip. He feels his balls start drawing up and he gasps again before speaking.

“Sir. I am close Sir.” Jared breaths in great gasps when Jensen lets go of him and he can feel his heartbeat in his bobbing cock.

“Good boy.” Jensen stands from the chair and takes one of Jared’s nipples between his teeth sucking and nipping at it. The back of Jared’s skull bangs against the wall, but he doesn’t feel any pain. Jensen seems to know all of his weak points and Jared feels more pre-come leak out of his cock as he groans, trying determinedly to hold still.

Jensen releases the nipple and smiles as he looks down, seeing a string of pre-come hanging from the tip of Jared’s long cock. Maybe he needs to use another tactic to help Jared get control so this isn’t over too soon.

Jensen steps back, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his very hard, also slick cock. Jared’s eyes go wide at the sound, but he doesn’t look. Jensen grins and steps up to Jared, rubbing his slick cock against Jared’s hip. Jared moans as he sees the thick cock on his skin. He shivers and wishes he could touch it.

Leaning up, Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear.  
“I am going to use your body to come and you need to hold still.” Jensen bites Jared’s earlobe softly before slowly humping against Jared’s sweaty skin. Jared feels another blast of cool water against his hip as Jensen sprays his own mixture of oil on Jared. 

Jared is breathing hard, his eyes squeezed shut so he can try to keep the hot fucking visual out of his head. He doesn’t want to come while Jensen is humping him. Jensen watches Jared and it looks like he is sufficiently distracted for the moment. 

Jensen concentrates on rubbing his cock against the soft skin between Jared’s hip and thigh. . Jensen is so turned on he doesn’t think he will last long. He has never wanted a slave this much in his life. Jensen moans as he sees Jared’s cock bob again and the pre-come string breaks, sending a drop to the floor. Jensen rubs his cock head against the base of Jared’s cock and they both moan. Jensen bites his lip and strokes his cock head back and forth across Jared’s hot cock. 

Jared is feeling Jensen’s breath puffing against his cheek and he is listening to Jensen’s soft moans. He is not concentrating on his own orgasm, but willing Jensen to have his own. Jensen feels his orgasm approaching fast and he steps back, concentrating on spraying his come all over Jared’s cock.

When the first warm spurts of come hit Jared he shivers and moans. He has never felt this sensation before, and even on his heated skin it feels amazing. Jensen is shivering as the last of his come drips onto the floor. He rubs his come into Jared’s skin. Jared groans and is holding himself taut so he doesn’t move. This is the hottest fucking thing he has ever done. 

Jensen tucks himself away and looks at Jared’s cock. It isn’t quite as hard as it was and that is good. This will be a mind blowing orgasm for Jared.

Jensen sits back in his chair and strokes Jared’s cock again, a little firmer and more slowly still. Jared plumps up nicely, but is not as close as he was before. He focuses on the strokes, counting them and trying to focus on the uncomfortable ache in his shoulders. 

Jensen is really impressed. Jared almost seems like a natural. He sprays Jared one more time because his come has soaked in and Jared needs more slick . Jensen takes his time and it is a few minutes before Jared speaks again.

“So close Sir, please, may I come?” Jared doesn’t know if he can hold off if Jensen says no.

“No.” Jensen stops touching Jared, but for only a few seconds. When he starts stroking once again, it’s faster.

Jared bites his lip hard until there is almost blood. He doesn’t think he can hold off. Maybe a whipping won’t be so bad. 

Jensen picks up the pace and as he watches Jared almost bite his lip open, he grins and looks up at Jared’s closed eyes.

“Look at me and come.” Jared’s eyes snapped open and he looks into Jensen’s jade green eyes. He comes so hard he almost screams. Jared’s cock is jumping and come is squirting everywhere. Jensen is watching him and loving the heat in his eyes. Jared finally slumps against the wall and Jensen catches him as he practically falls to the floor.

Jensen walks Jared to the couch and undoes his wrists before letting him settle down on the couch. Jared’s eyes are closed and he is a boneless heap of contentment until he hears the snap of leather against skin. He opens his eyes. Jensen is standing at the base of the couch with a leather flogger in his hand and an evil grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen loves it when the moment of fear and excitement show in Jared’s eyes. This is the best part, when you can see their need for more even if there is a fear of what may happen next. Jensen is already hard again as he watches Jared. Jared doesn’t change his eyeline and Jensen shakes his head.   
“Do you remember one of the rules Slave?” Jensen watches as Jared panics and his mouth opens and closes, like a fish out of water, without a sound.

Jensen gently smacks the flogger’s falls against Jared’s tight stomach. It’s a slow swing that barely stings, but Jared winces and blushes, lowering his eyes.

“Don’t look you in the eye Sir. Sorry.” Jared was still brainless from just blowing his load and he simply didn’t remember.

“Very good. It’s our first session so this is your one warning. Next time I won’t remind you.” Jensen watches as Jared’s cock jumps and begins plumping up. 

Jared stays silent, but he can still feel the burn from the flogger and as his skin heats up so does his cock. This is so hot.

“On your hands and knees Slave.” Jensen steps back so Jared can reposition. It’s time to test how much Jared can take.

Jared turns over on the couch, getting on his hands and knees, feeling the weight of his long cock as it hangs below him. A few moments later Jared feels cool, silk ropes sliding over his ankles. Jensen begins tying him to the couch but the ropes are not too tight and as Jared feels more immobile, the harder he gets. This is unexpected but very exciting.

Jensen secures Jared fully and steps back, admiring his work. Jared is still and quiet but Jensen can see just how hard he is and that makes Jensen groan. This is getting hotter by the second.

“I am going to test your limits here since you are new to this kind of play. Remember to use your safeword if you need it. If you’re good you’ll get a reward.” Jensen grins as he imagines Jared’s surprise at his reward. 

Jared nods but doesn’t speak. He is determined to please Jensen by remembering the rules from now on. 

Jensen lifts the flogger and flicks Jared’s butt one cheek at a time with short, stinging strikes. He watches Jared flinch away at first but as he goes a little faster and harder, Jensen sees Jared pushing his butt back as if asking for more. As Jared’s skin pinkens up nicely with the repeated blows, Jensen starts to hear a low humming sound and realizes it’s Jared humming a song.

Jensen stops and listens, trying to pick out the song, but Jared stops and is breathing heavily.

“Are you humming?” Jensen is very intrigued.

“Yes Sir. Is that okay?” Jared thought he was being quiet enough.   
“It’s fine. It was just a noise I hadn’t heard before. What was the song?” Jensen is amused at Jared. He is so hot, yet so adorable.

“Uh..Closer by Nine Inch Nails Sir.” Jared thinks of that as a very sensual song. 

“Very good choice.” Jensen is glad they at least have a similar taste in music. 

Jensen starts up the flogging again on Jared’s thighs, making Jared gasp and shiver. It seems his thighs are much more sensitive and his cock now seems to be drooling with pre-come. Jensen moans as his own cock bucks against his pants. He is getting way more into this than he normally would. 

Jared has his eyes squeezed shut and he can’t hum anymore because he can hardly catch enough breath. This is the strangest feeling Jared has ever had. He is so insanely turned on, but he is also in pain. The burning on his butt is a warm glow, but the stinging against his thighs is almost like needles. His cock does not care at all and he is leaking pre-come everywhere. Jared wishes that Jensen was buried balls deep in his ass, and he groans at the mental picture. 

Jensen shifts to Jared’s calves and watches as Jared tenses up all over. His body language is suggesting he does not find this fun at all now. Jensen stops, even without the safeword and moves to stand by Jared’s shoulders.

“Relax for a minute.I don’t want to tax your body too hard. Take a few deep breaths and just concentrate on your breathing.” Jensen watches Jared and sees that he is trying to relax, but the unknown now seems to be a factor and Jensen may already have lost him to further play . Maybe he should give out the “reward” anyway. No need to push Jared too far.

“Alright. I think this session was successful and you were mostly good. I will give you a reward this time. I want you to hold still for me and relax as much as possible.” Jensen gently runs a hand down Jared’s back, skimming over his skin. He sees goosebumps rise up as his fingers go by. Grinning, Jensen gets his spray bottle and squirts his middle and pointer fingers until they are slick. He squirts Jared’s butt cheeks, making him shiver, and then rubs the oil into Jared’s pink skin. Jared sighs deeply from the feel of the oil on his tender skin. Jensen grins and uses his slick fingers to rub them along the ring of muscle of Jared’s hole. 

“Relax for me and I promise you will be happy.” Jensen grins and waits for Jared to relax enough to let the tip of a finger inside. Jared groans and pushes back, loving the feel of Jensen inside him even if it’s only a finger. Jensen moans too as he wiggles his finger deeper, letting Jared adjust. Jensen sprays on more oil and works on Jared until he can add a second finger. Jared is groaning and his cock is throbbing. Jensen gets deep enough to rub around with his finger until he finds the nub he is looking for. Jared gasps as Jensen brushes his prostate. Jared’s eyes go wide. He has never felt this sensation of pleasure before.   
Jensen smiles as he feels Jared’s whole body shiver and then he curves his fingers, rubbing them back and forth across the spot as Jared’s body seems to be coming apart. Jared is making sounds he never knew possible. Whimpers, gasps, groans, and whispered prayers for more. Jensen keeps going until he can feel Jared’s body tensing and before Jared can draw in breath he is hurtled into the hardest orgasm of his life. His cock is spraying the couch almost like a fire hose. He can’t control himself and screams through the orgasm, feeling Jensen’s hands holding him steady. 

Jared doesn't even remember Jensen removing his fingers and then untying him. Jared came back to himself when he felt Jensen putting clothes back on him. Jared opens his eyes and tries not to look into Jensen’s eyes. He is trying to remember, but sleep is still trying to claim him.

“Hello sleepyhead. The session is over so you can look me in the eye again Jared. I would ask if you enjoyed yourself, but there is a lot of evidence around here that you did.” Jensen’s smile is sweet and it makes Jared melt a little.

“It was amazing. I have never been so turned on in my life.” Jared clears his throat and takes over dressing himself. It gives him time to get himself under control and shift gears from Slave to co-worker. 

“That is good to hear. We can talk later about how we want to go on with this. I want you to think over what has happened and what you want to get out of a relationship like this. I am not here to pressure you into anything. If this one session was enough, that is fine. If we do go on there is a lot to go over. I will get you home and I want you to drink a lot of water and get as much sleep as possible.” Jensen waits for Jared to be ready then when Jensen drops him off at home there is just a nod and Jared is more than ready for his own bed.

Jensen gets home and heads right for the shower. He needs to relax a little and try and think of a way to talk to Jared about how they can keep seeing each other. Jensen loves being a Dom, but he feels like he might want to have more of a meaningful relationship with Jared. Jensen lets the hot water flow over his face. Steam is rising and flowing into the room and Jensen is lost in his memories. His eyes closed, he can still see Jared’s naked body. His skin so bronzed and tight. His cock so large and responsive. Jensen moans and feels his own cock plumping up. This might become more of a problem for him at work now that he has memories. 

Jensen shakes off his thoughts and washes himself quickly to avoid any more time for thinking. He goes through his bedtime routine and by the time he is checking his phone for the last time he is sleepy and ready for bed. All thoughts of sleep fly out the window when he sees a name pop up in his text messages. Jensen sits up quickly, touching the name and reading over the text. His mouth drops open and his heart is pounding. Why now?!? Why would he be contacting me now? Jensen’s brain is thrown into overdrive. He closes his eyes and sees all the pain and anguish this man caused him. Jensen bolts out of bed and runs to the toilet, just barely making it before he throws up. After a few minutes Jensen sits back, flushing the toilet and going to brush his teeth again on shaking legs. Looking at himself in the mirror Jensen spits water at his reflection. How could Jensen ever believe he could have something good again in his life. Watching his own haunted eyes as the water drips down the mirror Jensen is thrown into a deep sadness.

Jared was barely able to drink half a glass of water before collapsing on his bed. He is glad his alarm is always set on his phone or he would never get up on time. Jared dreamed of Jensen and all of the intense things they did. He wakes up with a boner and groans. He doesn’t have time to take care of that. He gets up, feeling aches and pains all over his body. Jared grins as he remembers why they are there and when he goes to pee, he has to do a lot of acrobatics not to make a mess. Before getting into the shower, Jared notices that he doesn’t have his cage on. He tries to remember why but his memory is hazy at the end of the session. Once he is showered and shaved he dresses with a smile. He is so excited to go to work and try not to blush every time he sees Jensen. 

Jared arrives at work and starts the coffee, logging in and anxiously awaiting Jensen’s arrival. Danneel comes in but her face is worried.

“Jared, I’m sorry but Jensen won’t be in today. He isn’t feeling well. Do you know why?” Danneel is trying to hold her fear in check. Jared’s panicked look isn’t making her feel better.

“No. I uh, saw him last night, but he seemed fine when he dropped me off at home.” Jared is blushing so hard and avoiding her eyes, hoping she can’t read his mind.

“Okay, well just see what you can do to get caught up on things and if you run out of work come see me.” Danneel is beginning to have a really bad feeling . She worries all the way to her office and when she sees Genevieve, she is beginning to think she might know why.

“What did you do?” Danneel puts on her boss look and stares down Gen.

“Nothing, what do you mean?” Gen can’t look Danneel in the eye. She knows she made a mistake, but she has her own ass to cover.

“You know and we need to talk.” Danneel points to her office and Gen follows, gnawing on her lip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the edits myself so blame me for anything wrong. I am looking for a new Beta so if you enjoy this and want to help out let me know. If you have suggestions on how I can do better let me know. Thank you all for reading this is really a passion project for me.

Gen is chewing on her fingernails wishing she was somewhere else. Will she get fired? She needs this job so badly. Her stupid ass boyfriend doesn’t make money just takes hers. Danneel clearing her throat brings her back to reality.

“Ok spill the beans. What happened to Jensen?” Danneel is sure that Gen knows what is going on.

“It’s not my fault. Not all of us have a salary that we can live on. Mr. Kane pays me to tell him things.” Gen is looking at her lap and wishing she could sink into the floor.

“I knew it!!! That slimeball. I wonder why he is still obsessed?” Danneel is looking out the window trying to think. 

“He just wants to mess with Mr. Ackles. He told me that he wanted me to tell him when Jensen seemed happy again.” Gen is hoping that she didn’t start something bad. No one talks about why Mr. Kane is such a bad guy. He has been good to her.

“He nearly destroyed him and their company before. I just can’t imagine what more he wants to take.” Danneel is thinking about the way everything has gone so wrong. 

Christian and Jensen had been long time friends and they started a business together fresh out of college. They wanted to go into promotions of celebrities. Christian was really good at selling people things. Jensen was good at keeping the books. It looked like a match made in heaven until things changed. Christian started to stalk Jensen and asked him out. Jensen didn’t want to ruin the business so he refused for a while. 

Then he couldn’t take the pressure and agreed. They went out on a few dates. Danneel was surprised at how deeply in love Jensen was falling so fast. Jensen went from being hot for Christian to being in love. 

Danneel warned him that if they wanted the company to last they needed to stop. Jensen was upset but he realized after Christian had fucked him in the office a few times that it was getting dangerous. If a client or a coworker walked in they would be in serious trouble. Jensen tried to put a stop to it. 

Christian went from a likeable guy to a monster. He would yell at Jensen in front of others. He would threaten to expose their relationship to their clients and see if the company could survive. Jensen was getting scared but it wasn’t bad until one afternoon Christian smacked Jensen across the face in front of a group of coworkers and clients. 

Danneel wanted to jump in and punch Christian but Jensen just apologized to everyone and ran. Danneel tried to get him calm and help but Jensen just cried in his car. Danneel tried to get the whole story from Jensen but he never wanted to talk to her. He seemed embarrassed and she didn’t push. 

She was surprised when a week later everything was normal and they were being nice to each other again. Everyone wrote it off as pressure and no one suspected something was going on except for Danneel. Her phone ringing brought Danneel back from the past.

“Gen I want you to go home for the day. I need to talk to Jensen first before we figure out what to do about you. If you want to keep your job don’t tell Christian anything about Jensen not being here today.” Danneel was watching Gen’s face and couldn’t tell if she would keep her mouth shut but she can hope.

“Yes, I promise I won't talk.” Gen pops out of the seat and scoots off gathering her stuff. She might still have a job and that is good news. She will have to think about what would happen if she crosses Mr. Kane. He doesn’t seem like he could be that mean but you never know.

Danneel sees Jensen’s number and picks up as soon as Gen is out of earshot.

“What is going on?” Danneel is biting her lip waiting to hear his voice.

“I can’t stop thinking about him Dee. I threw up three times already. I don’t know why he texted me.” Jensen’s voice is low and broken. He sounded like he had been crying.

“Well I know why. Gen has been feeding him information. I didn’t know she had a connection to him. She seemed so honest. He is paying her for information. He said he just wanted to mess with you. I don’t think she knows anything about what happened before. Hell I only know a little.” Danneel feels tears prick at her eyes. Jensen has such a huge heart and she knows it is shattering again. If only Jared could help but is that relationship really strong enough?

“FUCK! Are you serious?!” Jensen closes his eyes as he remembers Christian choking him in his office. Jensen couldn’t breathe and his heart was pounding. It wasn’t sexual, it was violence. He felt the nausea again but he is so empty he can’t do anything but gag.

“Yes, I’m so sorry. Do you need me to come over and help you relax? We can call Dr. Hillard for some medicine if you need it.” Danneel was looking up the number for his Psychiatrist. She had helped him before after Christian and he tanked the company. Jensen needed help and she was going to get it for him. She found him a therapist and a Psychiatrist for Jensen before and it helped. Jensen was getting back to normal and it has been three fucking years. Now it’s all back to ground zero.

“No, not yet. I’m trying to relax in my bed but I can’t stop seeing it Dee. He was hurting me and I let him.” Jensen closed his eyes as tears seeped out the corners running down his cheeks.

“I know it’s hard to stop seeing the past Jensen. Jared is worried about you. Do you want me to send him?” Danneel couldn’t think of anyone that exudes a calming aura like Jared. She had noticed before but wasn’t sure why. 

“Uh, no. Well maybe. I don’t know. We just started something and this could be a lot to drop on him.” Jensen bites his lip letting memories of Jared naked and hard fill his mind. It made him sigh and that felt good.

“I don’t know. He might just drive right over if I told him. His face when I said you were sick. He looked like he wanted to grill me but he let it go. Maybe if he calls you and you just tell him you're ok?” Danneel didn’t want to push Jensen but Jared may be just what he needs. She felt like their connection was deep and more than she ever saw between Jensen and Christian.

“I would love to hear his voice. If everything isn’t collapsing without me there, have him call.” Jensen felt his chest loosen at the thought of Jared’s voice. That young man was special and Jensen had held him at arm's length for too long.

“Ok. I’m sorry Jensen.” Danneel hung up and walked straight for Jared’s office.

She opened the door and Jared was just sitting there like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She watched him for a moment before he looked at her and his eyes cleared.

“Hey, sorry I was just thinking. Can I help you Mrs Harris?” Jared was thinking what he could have done to make Jensen not come in today. He doesn’t think anything was wrong with him or what they did.

“Yes I talked to Mr. Ackles and he wants you to give him a call. I think he might just want to hear your voice.” Danneel watches his eyes light up and the color is back in his face. This is deeper than she thought. She hopes it’s deep enough.

“Oh good. Thank you.” Jared had picked up his phone as soon as she was done speaking. He didn’t look at her again as he pulled up Jensen’s number.

Danneel smiled as she left. She debated on waiting outside the door but that would look strange and they needed this to be between them. She just hopes it will work. She might just have to go and strangle Christian Kane herself.

Jared listened to the ringing and was afraid Jensen would not answer when he heard that gravely voice and sighed.

“Hey Jared.” Jensen was sitting up holding a waste basket between his knees. He wasn’t sure if he could keep from throwing up but if he couldn’t this would help.

“Hey, uh what made you sick? Did I do something wrong?” Jared was gnawing on his lip waiting for the answer. All he wants to do is make Jensen happy.

“No Jared. It isn’t you. Someone bad is trying to contact me.” Jensen felt a wave of nausea but held it back. How much should he tell Jared? Can he even trust him?

“Oh god I didn’t know. I can come over there if you want. I am very good at massages and creating baths that are good for the soul.” Jared wanted to see Jensen. Jared knew what monsters from your past could do. He doesn’t want Jensen to be alone.

“I don’t know Jared.. You don’t know me as well as you think.” Jensen frowns as he wonders if Jared would really like him anymore if he knew what happened.

“Ok that’s it. I know you’re my boss but you need help so relax and I'll be there soon.” Jared hangs up before Jensen can say anything. Jensen may be a Dom when they play but he doesn’t corner the market on getting his way.

Jensen chuckled as the phone went dead. Jared is not a push over for sure. Jensen gets up and goes in to take another shower. He doesn’t want to look the part of a haunted soul. Jensen gets to the sink when the phone rings again. He picks it up without looking and when he answers he realizes his mistake.

“Hello?” Jensen is expecting Jared’s warm voice but he hears a chuckle and leans over worrying he will vomit again.

“There you are. I thought you would never respond, Jay.” Christian Kane is staring out his office window imagining the terror Jensen is in right now. It makes him hard.

“No, please no.” Jesnen is whispering and he just can’t hang up. It’s as if Christian is in the room and he will be punished again.

“I’m hurt. I thought you missed me.” Christian can hear Jensen’s heavy breathing and he smiles.

“No, I can't,” Jensen is begging as tears run down his cheeks. He sees Christian raising his hand again and feels the blood running down his cheek where Christian had split his skin open. He gags again and some spit comes up. The sounds are loud in his house and he is afraid of what will happen if he makes Christian angry again.

“You are a mess Jay. Wow, You might want to take a day off.” Christian knows there is a scared young associate behind him terrified and this is a perfect day. If Jensen thinks he can move on, then he is sorely mistaken. He’s Christian’s favorite toy and he can’t EVER move on!

Jensen drops his phone as a second wave hits him and he is shaking all over. He hears a voice small and far away. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s in panic mode. When a hand touches his shoulder he screams and drops to the floor shivering. He looks up and his brain shows him Christian’s face but a voice that is much sweeter is reaching his ears.

“Jensen are you ok? I won’t hurt you I promise.” Jared holds Jensen’s hand and watches as his face is lighting up a little. Jensen stands with assistance and then is hugging him tightly. 

Jensen is feeling much better. He feels the warmth of Jared’s skin and his strong arms. They stay that way for a minute before they both hear a small voice screaming. Jared picks up the phone and puts it to his ear. He hears a voice laughing and another voice whining. It makes no sense so he just hangs it up and turns back to Jensen just to see his face white as a sheet and his mouth open.

“You can’t do that, he will hurt me.” Jensen was seeing all the ways Christian could hurt him and he faints into Jared’s arms. Jared is feeling a red rage building in him and he gently lays Jensen in bed before walking down the hall so he can calm down. Whoever this motherfucker is will be feeling the pain this time. Who could hurt Jensen? What happened? He needs to talk to Danneel. This is a serious situation and Jensen needs to be seen by a medical professional.


	10. Chapter 10

Danneel picks up her phone and sighs. She is glad it’s Jared.

“Hey, how is he?” Danneel bites her lip as she waits for the answer..

“I don’t know who called Jensen because he passed out. Whoever it is needs a beating. Jensen was terrified. When I touched him, he didn’t seem to recognize me.” Jared was scared for a moment. Jensen didn’t look like himself. Jared was barely holding on to his temper.

“Oh God no! Jared, I’m calling his doctor right now. Just stay with him and if he doesn’t wake up after ten minutes, call 911. He hasn’t done this in years.” Danneel had the number, but she needed to get Jared back to Jensen's side.

“I wish I knew this guy’s name. I’ll watch him, just let me know what else I need to do. You can have the doctor call me if you want.” Jared hangs up so Danneel can call. He walks back to Jensen’s bed and he is still out. He looks so relaxed, not at all like he was when Jared had touched him. The bathroom stinks of vomit, and Jared wants to clean it up, but Jensen is more important. 

It only takes a few more minutes for Jensen to groan and open his eyes. He sees Jared and he sighs in relief. He wasn’t sure he was safe until he saw Jared. He looks around the room and the smell hits him. He blushes and tries to get up. His bathroom is a stinky mess and so is he.

“Nope, you stay right there. Ms. Harris is calling your doctor right now.” Jared is worried. He doesn’t know what he can do, but keeping Jensen in bed seemed safe for now.

“Okay. Just stay with me, please.” Jensen’s eyes are filled with tears again. He is safe, for now. Hearing Christian’s voice again brought back all of the fear and paranoia. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jared gives him a soft smile and watches Jensen relax back onto the bed. This is nothing like the Jensen he has gotten to know over the past few months. This is so much more personal than their session was the night before. That seems like ages ago now. 

They both jump at the sound of Jensen’s phone buzzing from the bathroom. Jared grabs it quickly and hands it to Jensen.

Jensen sees Dr. Hillard’s number and answers with a sigh.

“Jensen, what happened? How can I help?” Dr. Jane Hillard is very worried for her patient. He was doing so well and from what Danneel described he has had a major setback.

“He texted me and then called me. I panicked and vomited a few times. I just can’t calm down. My assistant from work came over to check up on me and I passed out.” Jensen is crying big, fat tears and he slowly rocks back and forth. He doesn’t even realize he is rocking, but it is his body’s way of soothing himself.

“Alright Jensen. It sounds like you might need to practice your breathing exercises. Can you try with me?” Dr. Hillard knows from his tone that he might need to be sedated, but she hopes some grounding and breathing might help.

“Ok. I’ll try. Can you count for me?” Jensen needs to hear Dr. Hillard’s soothing voice for the breathing to be more effective.

Jared watches as Jensen closes his eyes and breathes. He can see the calming effect as Jensen just concentrates on his breathing. He is not thinking about anything else and the Jensen he has gotten to know seems to slowly be coming back.

Jensen talks to Dr. Hillard a little more and as he hangs up, he looks exhausted.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jared wants to fix whatever is going on, but he is at a loss to what he can do.

“Not right now. I just need you to stay with me for a while. I need to feel safe. I know I don’t have the right to ask this of you, but can you stay?” Jensen’s eyes are big and wet, watching for any sign of Jared being angry. He can’t stop that primal part of him waiting for a hand to fly at him.

“Of course I’ll stay. Just relax. I’ll be right here until you fall asleep.” Jared reaches out and sees Jensen jerking his hand away from him. It is then that Jared finally realizes Jensen had been physically abused. Probably psychologically too. Jared pulls his hand back and puts on a big smile. His mind is on fire. He wants to find this fucker and make him pay. Jensen is an amazing person. Right now Jared has to hold on to his temper. Jensen needs calm Jared, not a raging bull.

Jensen watches Jared for a moment, then nods. “Okay, I need to brush my teeth again and clean up a bit.” 

Jared watches a shaky Jensen get up and head for the bathroom. He closes the door with a quiet click, and Jared is out of the chair like a shot. He will find out who this asshole is and there will be no more of these calls. If this guy is lucky, Jared will let him live. Jared has never before felt this much rage . He is a big guy and most of the time people don’t mess with him. Jared likes to use that advantage to keep bullies scared so they don’t try anything. He doesn’t know how he will find out anything about this guy. Danneel knows, so maybe Jared can ask her. She might not tell him though if it’s too private. Jared is pacing, thinking of different ways to find information when he hears a voice.

“You okay Jared?” Jensen’s voice is full of fear. He watches Jared and unconsciously backs toward his bed.

Jared turns and sees Jensen full of fear. Jared stops, going to the chair to sit down gently.  
“Sorry, I pace when I think. I’m good. Are you better?”

“I feel much better. I need to sleep, but don’t let me have more than an hour nap or it messes with my sleep schedule.” Jensen gets in bed and curls up on his side facing Jared. He just can’t turn his back to anyone right now. All the raw fear is just out of reach, but the buzz of adrenaline running through his system keep him feeling wired. He closes his eyes and breathes, listening to Jared breathing also. Unconsciously he matches his breathing with Jared, and a few moments later his face softens and he slips into sleep.

Jared watches, seeing the moment Jensen falls asleep. His face fully relaxes and his breathing deepens. Jared sits for a while just taking in the beautiful sight, not wanting to break this magical bond. 

After twenty minutes Jared gets up and quietly goes to the kitchen to call Danneel again. He is not going to rest until he knows who is tormenting Jensen.

“Hey Jared, is he doing okay?” Danneel is nervous to get a call again so soon.

“Yes, he is really sleeping now. He asked me to stay so I'm watching over him. Do you know who called him?” Jared will not take no for an answer and his tone is firm.

“Christian Kane. I don’t know the full story, but I know they had a bad relationship. I don’t want to tell you anything more because it’s Jensen’s story to tell you. Right now telling you anything would be bad for him. I know you’re mad and so am I. Making him relive the past right now won’t help. Just stay there, pamper him, and keep your focus on him. He needs you more than you know.” Danneel hangs up. It’s rude, but she hopes Jared will not keep prying. 

Jared sighs as Danneel hangs up. He didn’t expect much but at least he has a name. He can do some searching while waiting for Jensen to wake up. Jared goes back to the bedroom and frowns. Jensen is thrashing in his bed, his voice soft and whispering ‘no’ over and over again. Jared watches and is moving towards him when Jensen suddenly sighs and the word Jared is whispered. Jared smiles as Jensen sighs and slips back into a restful sleep. 

Jared sits down and watches him, forgetting for now to research Christian. Jensen does need him and his time would be better spent cooking up some food so Jensen hopefully can eat when he wakes up.

Jensen smells a wonderful smell and opens his eyes in surprise. He hopes he hadn’t left food on the stove. He hears a sweet voice and turns his head, his eyes going wide. Jared?

“Hey sleepyhead. I think it’s time to eat if you’re up for it. I hope you like chicken noodle soup.” Jared chuckles at Jensen's shock and his blushing smile . Jensen seems disoriented, but much happier than when he went to sleep.

“Hey, sorry. I guess I slept pretty hard. Did you make me soup?” Jensen is stretching and smiling, his stomach rumbling.

“Well maybe just heated it up. I found a can in your pantry. I'm not much of a cook, but I can heat things up without burning them.” Jared’s bright smile made Jensen light up too and it felt like everything was normal for a moment. 

Jensen gets out of bed and heads straight for the kitchen. He is so hungry and he digs right in as Jared fixes a bowl for himself as well. Jensen looks like a boy when he eats. He is so relaxed. 

Jared eats, letting Jensen get all he wants. They sit back and burp in unison and laugh.

“That was the best meal. Thank you for helping me.” Jensen feels full and watching the glow on Jared’s skin from happiness makes him want to hug him hard, not letting him go. Shaking his head he gets up, taking his dirty dishes to the sink. He doesn’t want to scare Jared away. If he is overly clingy will Jared be turned off?

Jared watches the tension seep back into Jensen’s back as he walks away and he remembers one of his promises on the phone.

“Do you think you want a bath or massage first?” Jared watches Jensen and hears a sigh.

“Either is good, but a massage might be bad on a full stomach. I guess a bath?” Jensen doesn’t usually let people take care of him, but today he wants distractions.

“Okay, I'll go get it ready and you just wait in your room. Trust me, this bath will be heaven.” Jared winks at Jensen and walks down the hall as if he belongs here.

Jensen smiles, feeling like this is just what he needs. He puts the dishes in the dishwasher before heading to his room to find clean clothes. He hears water running and then he hears some muttering. Jared seems to be having trouble finding things. Jensen grins as the mumbling gets louder, then softer as Jared moves around in the other room. None of it sounds angry and just the little intimate feeling of sharing something so relationship-oriented makes him feel a blush rising. This is not something Jensen has done often. He has always taken charge, and to be taken care of for a change is very refreshing. 

The door cracks open and Jared’s voice drifts out. “It’s ready.”

Jensen walks in and the smell hits him. Warm pine and sandalwood. Two of his favorite smells drifting up from the steaming water. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Jared watches and feels a stirring in his chest. Jensen is enjoying this and it makes Jared's heart skip a beat. 

Jared tries to slip out the door but a hand grabs him.

“I think I might need help getting in the tub. I am still a little shaky. Please stay.” The last part is said in a whisper.

Jared can only nod as he watches Jensen strip out of his clothes. The strong feeling of lust is there, but he is trying to hold back. The last thing Jensen needs is him being all gross and gropy.

Jared takes Jensen’s arm when he is naked and gets him in the tub. Jensen sighs and sinks into the steamy water. He closes his eyes as he lets the heat sink into his skin. This is so luxurious and he feels so grateful.   
“You weren’t kidding about your bath making abilities. This is heaven.” Jensen’s voice is soft and relaxed.

“I don’t brag often but there are just some things I’m good at. If it’s okay I can give you some privacy and hang out in your bedroom.” Jared feels torn. He wants to be kind to Jensen but being this close to him naked is making him hard. He doesn’t want to freak Jensen out with sex when he is so vulnerable and raw.

“Please….I…” Jensen is looking at Jared, his eyes huge and the fear is unmistakable. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get the chair and be right back.” Jared smiles at Jensen and waits until he nods and leans back in the bath again.

That look put a damper on any growing sexual feelings. Jared gets the chair and settles in next to Jensen, who looks to almost be asleep. He watches Jensen’s face and he finds so many beautiful things to focus on. His freckles, first of all, are everywhere. They are so beautiful. Each one is like a destination point on a map. The laugh lines around his eyes are gentle, but they show how much joy he has had in his life. The fact that he smiles enough to have them be that pronounced in someone his age is a testament to his happy nature. Jared is so busy looking at him and sighing that he doesn’t realize Jensen is watching him and grinning.

“Enjoying the view?” Jensen opened his eyes and saw Jared with that look of sweet, goofy joy. It was nice to be appreciated. Some dark images linger, but he brushed them away as Jared’s eyes found his.

“Oh , uh yes. I was spacing out.” Jared is blushing furiously. He realized he had never really taken in just how handsome Jensen looks. He had never had time to just look at his face as if memorizing every detail.

“It’s nice to have someone appreciate you at one of your lowest times.” Jensen can’t believe he had gotten so lucky to find Jared. 

“I’m glad I could be here for you.” Jared wanted fiercely to protect Jensen from all the horrible, hurtful things of the world. He hadn’t realized he felt so deeply for Jensen before today. He was a hot boss and things were playful, but until the moment he touched Jensen and saw his naked fear, he didn’t realize he was falling for him.

“Me too. I guess maybe we need to have a talk about our relationship soon. Not today.” Jensen closes his eyes again trying to regain the calm, but he can only see Christian and hear his screaming voice. He shudders and a warm hand is on his shoulder.

“Are you cold? I can put more hot water in.” Jared wanted to touch Jensen because he could almost feel the tension returning to Jensen’s body.  
“No, but I think I’m done for now. I’m sleepy.” Jensen yawns and Jared gets a towel and helps Jensen get out of the tub. He drains the tub and takes out the chair, letting Jensen get dressed.

Jared will not leave Jensen’s side right now. He will stay no matter how long it takes. Jensen gets in bed and drifts off to sleep almost immediately. Jared watches until the sun is so low he has to turn on a light in the hallway so he can see. This is going to be a long night.

A week later and Jared almost thinks what happened at Jensen’s house is a dream. Everything went back to normal for them. Jared had been looking into Christian’s background and wasn’t finding much. This guy had all kinds of awards for business and just being a popular man about town. It had Jared seriously worried about what was buried beneath all this sugar. No one can possibly be this squeaky clean. There has to be something, but with Jensen getting back to normal, Jared doesn’t want to push. 

Jared had almost decided that dropping his research was an option, until one afternoon he receives a call he wasn’t expecting.

“Mr. Ackles office. Jared speaking.” Jared answers with a smile like usual, but the smile is wiped away quickly.

“Oh, Jared is it? I heard there was a new boy on the block. My name is Christian Kane. I'm guessing you've heard of me.” Christian had his hand around Gen’s throat as he spoke. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears.

“Mr. Ackles isn’t in, can I take a message.” Jared was trying to hold on to his temper just in case Jensen walked out or anyone else walked in. He was furious.

“Well, not exactly. I was calling for you. I heard you might be into your boss. Well, you might like to know there is so much about your boss you don’t know. Why don’t you come see me and we can have a chat?” Christian’s eyes were full of cold laughter. He loved seeing how scared Gen was and hoped that Jared was feeling at least a little angry.

“I think that might be a bad idea Sir. I don’t think it would go well.” Jared’s teeth are clenched and his mind is filled with images of punching Christian repeatedly.

“Oh what a polite fuckboy. Well, like it or not we need to meet. Either you come to see me or I show up and see you and Jensen.” Christian watches the terror crossing Gen’s face as he squeezes harder. She is a weak person and he knows there is only one use for those kinds of people.

“Fine. Name the place and time.” Jared is staring at Jensen’s door, praying he doesn’t come out.  
“Good boy. Meet me at Highland Tavern at 9pm sharp.” Christian hangs up, knowing Jared will be there. He stares at Gen and wonders. Is she a better bargaining chip or just a slave for later. He doesn’t know enough about her to make that choice. He releases her neck and watches as she catches her breath and quietly sobs.

“You have served your purpose you little bitch. Now get out of my sight, but don’t go too far. I may need you again.” Gen gets up and leaves quickly. She has an overnight bag she packed the night after she met Christian. He hadn’t assaulted her yet, but she could tell he was trouble.

Christian chuckles to himself. He hopes she will run so he has to chase her. He loves a challenge. Now, to get Jared to understand that Jensen is his property.


End file.
